Cloudburst
by ValleyKnown
Summary: All of Bella's dreams are about to come true:she's marrying Edward,she'll be changed soon,and then she'll be part of the Cullens forever.A horrible accident jeopardizes everything&Bella must deal with the consequences or the results will destroy everyone
1. Preface

**PREFACE: ULTIMATUM **

I could still remember the sensation of sweat beading on my forehead and I imagined that, if it were possible, my heart would be breaking my ribs in its attempt to beat out of my chest. I subconsciously placed my hand over my still breast and tried not to look at who the vicious coven across from me was holding captive. I tried not to breathe and I tried to turn back my instinctive urge to massacre the weak creature held between their marble arms.

I _tried_.

"Bells," My father murmured, and strained against the cage of arms around him.

My silent heart ached. "Dad--" I extended my arm weakly and made the mistake of breathing. Immediately a fierceness bloomed in my chest and a feral growl built in my throat. A feeling like adrenaline threatened to burst my veins as my vision clouded and I could see only blood; the blood I would spill. The blood of my father.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice raised with dismay and I fell to my knees, grasping both sides of my head and fighting the blood lust with all the control I had. All the while, I was watched by the cloaked monsters before me, silent and judgmental.

"Choose." They ordered. "Choose."

I whimpered, struggling to clear my mind so I could fight them with the newborn strength that was both my blessing and my curse.

"Choose." Again that hollow, ringing order.

I snarled but did not spare them a glance.

But I was forced to look up when I heard the ringing sound of a blade being drawn. My dark eyes widened as I saw a pale hand press the dagger into my father's neck. My raptor vision saw the knife quiver against his pulse. "No," I gasped. "No."

One of them chuckled humorlessly. "Yes."

They pressed the blade beneath his skin and drops of ruby coursed down his unshaven neck and he whispered my name.

Edward wasn't here to drag me away to safety, he wasn't here to save me from myself, and he wasn't here to save my father from me.

The scent had me, and it was impossible to resist.


	2. Bachelorette

**Notes**: I am attempting to write this in a style that resembles Stephenie's, but I will take some liberties. The first of which was the extended prologue, which I hope everyone enjoyed. The others will come in various forms of POV changes later on in the story.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and I only own the plot line I use to manipulate them. I make no profit from this crazy venture.

**CHAPTER ONE: BACHELORETTE**

"No, Alice, you really don't have to do this. _Really,_" I insisted as Alice pushed me across the front porch of the Cullens' house.

"Just enjoy it, Bella." Alice smiled; I could hear the smug satisfaction in her voice.

I grumbled and leaned all my weight against the chilled arms of my captor…not that it did any good. Alice propelled me across the threshold and then instructed me to close my eyes.

"Now just remember that it's not finished yet, but I know you said you had veto power, so I thought I'd let you see it in-progress." She pushed open the door. "Open your eyes."

I sighed, dreading the element of surprise, and did as she bid me.

For a moment I was bewildered. "Alice," I breathed. "I thought you said it wasn't finished."

Alice stepped up beside me and crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side and examined the room with fresh eyes. "It's not. The balloons are missing."

"Balloons…Right." My eyes had not finished processing and sending information to my brain. This was probably the reason I had realized that Alice had overspent the budget big time, but had not yet fainted.

I gazed around the room, taking in the new dark finish of the wooden floors, the tarnished silver finish and the candlesticks of the new chandelier, and the accents of light gray and lavender in the table favors.

My mind seemed to snap back to reality as I shrewdly calculated the number of tables and chairs. So quickly that I astounded myself, I came up with a number I was not happy with. "Alice, I said no more than seventy-five guests! There are enough places for at least one hundred!"

Alice had a bad habit of looking just coy enough and just sweet enough to make my anger dissipate, but only for a moment. "But Bella," she pouted, "I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry about it. Look, with an even hundred guests, we can--"

I cut her off. "No, Alice. I said no more than seventy-five guests and I meant it!" I was proud of myself. I was getting better at this veto-thing! …At least until Alice turned her molten amber eyes on me, unleashing the full force of her persuasion on me. Dangit. She was almost as good at that as Edward…I wavered for a moment and then gave in. "Okay. One-hundred guests. But that's _it._ Maximum limit, or so help me, I'll--"

"Make my life miserable after you're changed, I know." Alice winked. "Trust me, I know. Now, look Bella. With an even hundred guests, it makes it so much easier to-"

"Stop it, Alice." Alice's sweet soprano voice was interrupted by the mellow tenor voice of the my fian--I forced myself to think it. Fiancé.

"Edward!" I sang and turned quickly to see him, then discovered he stood directly behind me. I could felt the chill radiate from his skin and shivered pleasantly.

He placed one hand on my shoulder in greeting, but his eyes locked with Alice's. "Alice, no more. Bella and I agreed on seventy-five guests and you are going to have to stick to that. Stop using your powers of persuasion against her when you know she's going to give in if you guilt trip her."

"I would never--" She protested, but stopped when Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and tapped a dainty foot. "Seventy-five it is. If I may continue with the tour now?" Attitude was creeping into her sweet voice and I was almost ready to re-argue her case when Edward turned me around effortlessly to face him.

My breath hitched as it always did when I beheld his incredible beauty. My hand reached involuntarily to touch his chiseled cheekbone and he smiled softly at the touch. "Bella, love," he breathed. "I know you love Alice and she knows you love her, and that is not going to change merely because you aren't giving her free rein over this wedding. Okay?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I realized that I was nodding my acquiescence before I could recall what it was he'd said. "Good." He bent and kissed my forehead lightly.

Alice cleared her throat. "If you're quite finished?"

Edward laughed lightly at her ire and grabbed my hand. "Please, proceed." He replied gravely. I giggled at his severity and he turned a stern look in my direction. He raised an eyebrow at me when I laughed harder. "What? Am I not intimidating enough to you?"

I swallowed my chuckles and tried to look properly abashed. "Of course you are. You are a very large, very scary, very intimidating vampire and I am extremely…intimidated."

He nodded sagely. "As you should be. Come, I'll show you what I was working on when you arrived."

"Hey!" Alice leaped forward. "It's my job to give her the tour! Edward!" She danced after him, latched on to my right arm, and "helped" him lead me out back.

"What _were_ you working on?" I asked, my gaze never leaving Edward's face.

He merely smirked and opened the door to the back porch.

I tore my eyes from his features when he gestured for me to look. I gasped. The back yard, all the way down to the riverbank, had been transformed into a wedding scene straight out of Bride magazine. "You did this?" I asked him, awed as I took in the rows of delicate white-painted wooden chairs and the newly-erected gazebo which was hung with garlands of white flowers and greenery. Everything except the gazebo was covered by a large designer tent to keep the sun off of the guests--and more importantly, the vampires.

Edward laughed. "You think Alice would let me do all of this on my own? No, I was demoted to balloon-man." He pointed to a pile of white and silver balloons near the last row of chairs. "We'll hang them tonight so they're ready for tomorrow."

"Oh." I nodded, still distracted by the splendor around me when I realized that I felt suddenly depressed. "Oh."

Edward noted the change in my tone as I sat on the top step of the back porch with my head in my hands. "Bella?"

"It wouldn't work," Alice remarked off-handedly as she saw the plan I had concocted on the spot.

"What?" Edward asked, then a look of understanding dawned on his beautiful face and he sat beside me. "It really _wouldn't_ work, love."

I shrugged but kept my face buried in my arms. "You never know. The circus might be looking for a new act. A girl can dream."

I could almost feel Edward's frown as he pulled me up to look at him. I wouldn't meet his gaze and his brow furrowed deeper as he tried to decipher my sudden change in mood.

Alice quirked an eyebrow and knelt on my other side. "It's a bit early for you to be getting cold feet, Bella."

I tried to laugh at her joke, I really did, but I was feeling simply overwhelmed by the beauty around me.

"Bella?" Edward inquired, a hurt look creeping into his amber eyes. "What is it?" His voice became unbearably quiet and I knew he was thinking that I was having second thoughts. The idea that he would even think that was enough to make me crack.

"No, Edward. I still want to marry you." He looked at me, truly concerned and I kissed his hand. "_Of course_ I still want to marry you. It's just…" My voice trailed off, embarrassed.

"What?" His deep gaze penetrated my soul and I found myself spilling the embarrassing truth.

"It's just that all of this is so beautiful, and _you're _so beautiful, and _Alice_ is so beautiful, and _Esme_ and _**Rosalie!**_ And then…_**me!**_" My voice died in disgust and I shook my head in despair. "I'm going to look like a weed in the Garden of the Gods next to all of you!"

Edward's gaze transformed from worried to bemused in a split second. "Is that it?" Laughter danced in his topaz eyes and I felt extremely insignificant.

"Oh yes, that's it. I'm only going to look like Raggedy Ann next to Barbie and Ken tomorrow! No biggie."

Alice guffawed in a very un-ladylike manner. "Bella! How could you doubt me like that?" She held my left hand while Edward still claimed my right. She stroked my palm soothingly as she said, "Bella, you will look beautiful tomorrow--"

"Ch! Yeah!" I snapped. "Because I'm wearing a custom dress! But underneath it I'll still be--"

"You'll still be you." Edward cut in smoothly.

"Sweetie, it's not just the dress. _You_ are beautiful and you will be even more so tomorrow." Alice reassured me as she rubbed my back.

"Right. Beautiful by human standards."

Edward frowned deeply this time. "By _any_ standards."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. The could argue with me all they wanted. Tomorrow I would be dressed in the world's most beautiful dress, yet surrounded by the world's most beautiful people in their most beautiful clothing. How could I not be expected to feel insignificant?

Apparently Edward realized that I had sunk into another of the funks that had become more and more frequent as the big day approached. "Come on. Let me take you to dinner. I'm sure Alice can handle the balloons."

Alice patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, please. Tomorrow is going to be perfect. I promise."

Alice's words did not comfort me much as I allowed Edward to lead me through the house and to his Volvo. Once we were on our way to town, he asked me where I'd like to go.

I muttered something about not caring and that I wasn't hungry, but he apparently already had a place in mind, because he turned out of Forks on to the interstate.

As the miles raced by I admit, my interest was piqued. "Okay, I'll bite. Where are you taking me?"

Edward glanced at me and smirked. "I thought you didn't care where I took you."

I hunkered deeper into my seat and crossed my arms, but he had me. I glanced back at him to find that he was grinning outright. So of course I could do nothing but smile back, if reluctantly. He slid his hand over and squeezed my knee. "Love, please. Relax. Just enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" I asked, sitting up now and taking account of my surroundings. I noted my suddenly urban environment with great interest. I looked through Edward's window and saw a familiar street and restaurant sign. "Edward?" I asked, when I recognized a car from school parked across the street.

He smiled crookedly as he reached across me to open my door. "Sorry, love."

"Sorry?" I gasped when I saw Angela cross the street, heading for us. I couldn't comprehend anything. "Edward?" I turned to him frantically as Angela pulled me from the car.

He smiled sadly but his eyes gleamed with mischief. "Don't worry. Alice told me you'll have a great time."

"A great time!? What!" I squawked as the door was shut behind me.

Edward rolled down the window and I distinctly heard him chuckle. "Enjoy your bachelorette party, love."

My--

**What!**

"WHAT! Edward, no!" Too late. He was already peeling away, taking with him my only chance of escape from the horrors that awaited me.

"Don't worry, Bella. This will be fun, I promise!" Angela said, smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I murmured.

Angela linked her arm around my waist and hauled me across the street, into the Bella Italia restaurant.

I admit it, the dinner wasn't horrible. Actually, it wasn't that bad at all. At first I feared that the entire restaurant would have been filled with people to surprise me, but when I realized that it would be just me and Angela, I relaxed. I ordered the mushroom ravioli, of course. I finished my last bite of pasta and cleaned my plate with my final breadstick as our quiet chatter wound down. I sensed that this get-together was drawing to a close and I exhaled. Just as I did however, I heard the bell of the front door ding and something made me look up. I nearly choked on the straw I was sipping my soda through.

Rosalie and Alice had just come in, and judging by the way Alice honed in on our table, this was no happy coincidence. I immediately suspected the worst--something horrible must have gone wrong in order for two vampires to be dispatched to protect us. My eyes scrambled to find the nearest exit and I grabbed my purse in preparation to run.

I could hardly believe my eyes when Angela stood and greeted our two newest additions with no shock or surprise. My frazzled brain came up with a new conclusion with astounding speed.

My eyes narrowed and I pointed my finger at Alice. "You were planning this all along!"

Alice's eyes widened and she smiled angelically. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to finish setting up the decorations." She and Rosalie seated themselves gracefully.

My mind clicked the pieces together. They had arrived late so they wouldn't have to eat with us. I was almost stunned by Alice's cunning. She had planned this entire thing under my very nose. If I wasn't so miffed with her, I would have congratulated her on her prowess.

I barely had time to react when the three of them stood and I found myself being hauled along behind them. "Where are we going?" I managed to ask as we paid our bill and left.

"You'll see," Alice grinned and winked at me.

Oh, no. I was doomed. I tried to think of a way to escape--maybe if I could get Angela alone, I could get her to pity me and take me home. I attempted to worm my way toward my quiet friend. Alice however, was two steps ahead of me. She grabbed my arm and told me, "Don't even think of it, Bella. We're all taking Rosalie's car to your _real_ party!"

I felt my eyes grow round with apprehension as all four marched me back into the warm evening air. Rosalie's flamboyant, lipstick-red convertible was parked right out front and we all got in; Rose drove, Alice sat shotgun, and I rode with Angela in the back. At the time I was distracted by my anger at Alice, but I vaguely noticed that Angela didn't look at all apprehensive by being around Rose or Alice.

Rosalie was roaring through the increasingly heavy traffic with ease, her blond hair streaming behind her, earning her honks of ire and occasionally of appreciation.

"Where are we going!" I shouted over the wind. Alice smiled but didn't reply. My feeling of unease increased. "We're not going to a strip joint, are we?" I wasn't sure if Port Angeles had a lady's club, but I really did not want to find out. Besides, none of the dances at the club could possibly have a better body than Edward's.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We _do _have some class, Bella. Come on. Just settle down and enjoy the ride!"

I turned in my seat and rested my head on my arms, watching the road fall behind us. My hair whipped my face, but I was transfixed by the dashes in the highway as they blurred into one long line. I was finally roused from my quiet thoughts when Rose took a random exit and turned into the parking lot of a Hilton hotel. I tilted my head back and looked as the towering building's layers went up and up and wondered what we were doing here.

I turned around as Rose handed her keys to the valet at the door and I heard her say something about bags in the trunk. Alice was grinning and fairly quivering with excitement. Angela was smiling and waiting for me to get out of the car. I scrambled out and tripped on a stray seatbelt, but Alice caught me. I blushed when the valet stared, but Alice was already leading me through the revolving doors.

By the time Alice and I made it to the counter, Rose already had a room key and a drooling bell hop in tow. "He's going to bring the bags up for us. Come on."

I was surprised. Rose had hardly spoken all evening, and now that she did, the usual venom was lacking; not that I was complaining. We made our way to an elevator on the left and it was impossible for me to ignore the beauty around us. Marble floors with red columns and golden furniture and plush rugs decorated the lobby. Angela was apparently as awestruck as I was, because she could hardly close her jaw. The elevator had an attendant who punched the button for us. It didn't occur to me to check what floor we were going to until the ride took longer than thirty seconds. When I did look, my eyes bugged to see that we were going to the very top floor. A bell dinged and the golden doors slid open.

"Presidential Penthouse Suite." The attendant announced as we exited.

Despite the awed look on Angela's face, I was apparently the only one who hadn't known we would end up here all along. There was only one door facing us and I realized that the suite took up the entire top floor. I was about ready to berate Alice for even thinking of spending so much money on this place when she'd already done so much for my wedding, when Rose opened the door and I was rendered speechless--again.

Thick, soft, beige carpeting swathed the floor of the sitting area. On the carpet sat a large, dark brown leather couch and loveseat, which curled around a dark coffee table and faced an enormous fireplace. Cheery flames danced behind the grate and the room was warm and scented with pine. Around one corner I saw a kitchenette and a bar; I noted that it was not stocked. There was another small seating area that surrounded a large-screen television. As our group split up to explore the apartment, I discovered that on the left, past the kitchenette, there was an open door, which led to a bedroom decorated in masculine colors of browns and blues. Several cots had been set up around the king-sized bed as well.

I meant to find the bathroom, which would be glamorous beyond all belief no doubt, but Alice came and hauled back to the large leather sofa. Just as I was seated, there was a knock at the door, which Rosalie answered.

I looked on with interest as the bell hop from the lobby wheeled in a rack that was stacked high with luggage. I couldn't work out why there was so many cases if we were just staying one night, but I didn't think any of them would tell me if I asked, so I kept quiet. Rose tipped the bell hop discretely, but I saw the look of astonishment before Rosalie slammed the door in his face. I was a bit taken aback by the loud noise but when I met her gaze her expression was not unkind. I smiled back timidly and she and Angela made their way toward me, each pulling some type of luggage.

They sat in a circle and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, we're just waiting for you to throw a fit and say this is too much or something like that," Angela smiled softly.

I sighed. "I resigned myself to this an hour ago, guys. Let's just get on with it."

Alice clapped her hands and grabbed a remote from the coffee table. "Great! Let's get started then!" She hit a button and Debussy poured from hidden speakers throughout the room. I smiled genuinely at this and Alice took that as a good sign. She settled down next to me.

"Now, Bella. I know you think that I already went overboard on the wedding--" I snorted. "So I thought that I should keep it simple for your party. I thought it would be nice to just have us here with you, on your last night as a single lady."

I smiled then, relieved that the big shockers of the night seemed to be over. "Alice, you did a wonderful job…Thank you." I hugged her, and when she drew away, her eyes were squinted, as though she were holding back tears; tears that could never fall, but nonetheless.

"So, is this it? Do we just sit here and talk all night, or what?" I asked, looking at the four faces expectantly.

"Umm…Not exactly…" Alice glanced towards the door again and my eyes narrowed.

"Alice…" I let my sentence hang menacingly. "You didn't call Chippendale's, did you?"

Rose snorted and Angela blushed, but Alice was impatient. "No, no, of course not!"

Then there was a knock at the door, which seemed to be what Alice was waiting for. "Wait there, Bella," she ordered.

What, like I was going anywhere? But I sat still while Alice pranced over to open the door. When she did, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Bella!"

"Ren--MOM!" I gasped, then threw myself across the room and into my mother's tanned embrace. "Oh, mom, you're here!"

"I sure am, honey. But let me tell you, I had a time getting here! I kept getting turned around on my way to the airport, and then I forgot my swimsuit--"

I didn't feel the urge to remind her she wouldn't need it up here, but I stopped her prattle with another hug. "Come on mom, sit by me!"

I introduced her to Rosalie and Angela, but she seemed to have already met Alice. Not only that, but she also seemed to have adopted Charlie's unquestioning adoration of the tiny vampire.

We chatted for a few minutes before Renee went to one of her suitcases and drew out a bottle of champagne. "Mom!" I gasped. I knew my mother could handle alcohol about as well I could.

"Hush, dear. This is a special occasion and we are going to celebrate properly!" She made her way to the bar and took out five flutes, but replaced two of them at Rose and Alice's insistence. She came back with three flutes and a corkscrew and sat down by me. Renee popped open the bottle like a pro, except she forgot to _not_ point it at other people. Luckily, when the cork popped it was aimed at Rose, who was fast enough to avoid the missile.

She poured herself, Angela, and me about one-fourth of a glass and raised her arm in a toast. "To my Isabella on the night before her wedding." I saw tears forming in my mother's eyes and I, by proxy, started to tear up as well. "To my only daughter and to my friend." Her voice cracked. "May you find t-true h-happiness." Our glasses clinked together and Renee composed herself enough to say, "And don't tell Charlie that I brought this; he'd have a cow."

Angela and I shook our heads, but I noticed that she didn't drink hers. I cringed when mom downed her champagne in one gulp, but then I figured, what the heck? I'm only single--and human--once. I swallowed my share and in a few minutes my head was fuzzy. My mom took another half glass, but I wisely refused. I had tried champagne at a distant relative's wedding once (under Renee's supervision, of course) and I learned early that one glass of wine was too many; it went straight to my head. I did feel a bit more relaxed however, and I felt able to let go of my worries for my big day tomorrow.

The four of us chatted, although Renee and Alice spoke most often. Around ten, Alice got up and went over the cart where some suitcases still sat. Dragging all but four over, she stacked the luggage and began zipping open compartments.

I gasped when she began to remove wrapped presents from all of the cases. "Alice, no! No, it's too much!"

She ignored me and continued to divest the luggage of their multi-colored presents until there was a large pile before me of all shapes and sizes. I opened my mouth to refuse, but Alice interrupted me. "Bella, I know you want to refuse because you think this is too much--"

"It **is **too much!"

"But these are not just from me. These are from Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, me, and your mom and dad and your friends. So please, just open them."

I closed my mouth and sucked it up while I reached for the first present.

It took me awhile to get through the whole pile because Renee kept insisting on taking pictures of everything I opened. Even though I received many gifts, Emmett's was probably my favorite. He had sent a box of knee and elbow pads and a helmet, along with a note that said, "_These might help you not break so easy._"

As I stacked the boxes neatly, I realized that I hadn't gotten anything from Angela or Renee or Rose or Alice. Yet, judging by the look on Alice's face, there was more in store for me. But I continued to play dumb and asked, "So, is that it? Can we go to bed now?"

Alice pounced, just as I knew she would. "Not quite. Bella, we four have something very special to give you."

I sat up at her quiet tone, now lacking all mischievousness as sincerity took its place.

"As is tradition, we four have brought you something for your wedding tomorrow. Angela?"

Angela smiled and pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to me. I took it and pulled out the tissue paper to discover three delicate silver bangles wrapped in silk.

"Something old," she whispered. "These belonged to my grandmother, and she wore them at her wedding. I would--" her voice caught. "I would be so happy if you would wear them tomorrow."

My heart melted and my eyes watered. "Oh, Ang. Of course! Of course I will!" We hugged and I slipped the tinkling bands over my left wrist.

I turned expectantly to the others, now knowing what was in store. Alice came forward next. She gave me a long, narrow box tied with a dark blue bow. "Something new." She explained simply.

I took the box and opened it slowly. Inside lay a pair of perfectly white, elbow-length leather gloves. My lower lip quivered as I understood their meaning. I didn't say a word, but I drew Alice into a tight hug. She smiled at me when we released each other.

Renee was next. "Something borrowed," and she gave me a gift-wrapped square jewelry box.

I tore the tape and lifted the lid. Nestled inside was a pair of lilac-colored pearl earrings and a matching necklace. "Mom--" I began. They matched the color scheme for the wedding perfectly!

"Those were given to me by my best friend at my baby shower for you, Bella. I hope you like them."

"Oh, I do. I really do, Mom." I hugged her tightly.

Then there was only Rosalie, sitting quietly with another box in her hands. "Something blue," she murmured and passed the gift to me.

I took it from her anxiously, not quite sure what to expect.

I pushed aside layers of white tissue paper until I felt my fingers brush against bunched silk.

I carefully withdrew a white silk garter, in the center of which was sewn a large sapphire surrounded by handmade lace. I touched the garter carefully with just my index finger, afraid to tear the perfect material. "Rosalie--I…It's beautiful."

Rose didn't flinch from my thank you, nor did she move in for a hug. She simply stated, "It was mine…Before my wedding."

At first I didn't get it, but then I saw Alice's mixed expression of joy and sadness. My eyes flew from the garter back to Rosalie's face, which remained passive, except for a hint of sadness in her ocher eyes.

I held the garter even more carefully now. This had been Rose's…before she was a vampire. To some, this gift may have been seen as an ill omen or a wish of bad luck, but I saw it only as one of the kindest and most selfless gestures anyone could make. She must have found this and kept it with her all of these years, and now she was letting me wear it, even though she never had.

My eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Rose." I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and hugged her. At first she stiffened and I thought I should pull away. Then a remarkable thing happened. Her arms wrapped around my back and she was hugging me in return. I heard her ragged intake of breath and I knew how big of a step this was for her. "Thank you, Rosalie," I whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

I felt her nod stiffly and I knew it was time for me to move away. When I did, I noticed that her cool mask was in place again, but Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, _now _is it time for bed?" I asked.

Everyone laughed and we relocated to the bedroom. As the guest of honor, I was supposed to have the large bed all to myself, and despite my arguments everyone else took a cot around the room. I figured that Rose and Alice would only stay in here until everyone else fell asleep. I was right, but then I felt a slight dip in the bed as Alice crawled over the covers to me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she smiled in the darkness at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I don't have long; Renee is going to wake up and come talk to you soon. But I wanted to say something first."

"Sure," I said. "Go ahead."

Alice nodded and I watched her silhouette as she spoke. "Bella, I just wanted to let you know that the wedding will go off without a hitch, so you don't need to worry. Everything is going to work out perfectly."

"Even--" Then I paused and blushed, but Alice knew what I meant.

"Well…I'm trying not to look at that _too _closely, but as far as I can tell, yes. It will be fine."

"Really?" I asked. It had been weighing on my mind and I had been worrying it worse than a dog with a bone.

"Yes, really. And Bella--" she paused as Renee began to wake. "Yes, I still see you becoming one of us. It will be hard, but…But you will be fine."

"And Charlie? And Renee?" I asked, but Alice shook her head.

"Later. Your mom is awake." I felt a breath of wind and Alice was gone.

"Bella?" I felt another weight creep onto the bed.

"Yeah, mom. I'm awake."

"Oh, good. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, mom. What is it?"

"Well…You know that I do have my misgivings about this marriage thing, especially at your age. But--" she cut me off. "I also realize that you will be very happy with Edward and that he will treat you well. I know I already said so, but I give you my whole blessing to do this thing tomorrow. I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy…well, then that's good enough for me."

"Oh, mom," I spluttered. Hadn't I been choked up enough for one night? We hugged for a minute before Renee's tears subsided.

"And just in case, if that boy ever hurts you in any way, I swear I'll--"

I laughed quietly. "Mom, if you can beat Charlie to it, I promise you can have first dibs on him." I refrained from mentioning the numerous list of people--and vampires…and werewolves--she would have to beat out to get dibs on any part of my Edward.

Speaking of werewolves…

My heart sputtered as I thought of Jake and I felt my spirits sink. I think Renee noticed because she hugged me once more and went back to her cot.

I felt the familiar pain in my chest when I thought of Jacob; it hadn't dulled and I didn't think it ever would. I think my guilt and my sadness will always haunt me for what I did to him, but I deserve it. I allowed myself a few minutes to linger on the painful subject and the even more painful memories before I forced myself to think about happier things.

For instance, my wedding with Edward tomorrow. At first, my gut reaction of, "Wedding!? EEE!" surfaced, but I stomped it down. Tomorrow was no mistake. Tomorrow I would be married to the love of my life, my existence, and soon after that my future with him would be cemented by my change.

_Tomorrow._

That night I dreamed of Edward and I in our meadow…

...surrounded by watching eyes.


	3. Wedding

****

CHAPTER TWO: WEDDING

My first thought upon waking was that I was going to be married in less than twelve hours. My heart started to pound, and I think that's what alerted Alice that I was awake.

"Up so early?" She asked, smiling quietly where she stood by the edge of the bed.

I rubbed my eyes. "Early? What time is it?"

"Six thirty. I wasn't going to wake you for another hour or two."

"But I've got to get ready--" I protested, suddenly feeling rushed.

"No," Alice said, gingerly pressing me back into a reclining position. "_We've_ got to get you ready. And there's no rush. We'll get back in plenty of time."

I was reassured by her certainty and relaxed against a fluffy pillow. "Alice, are you sure this is right? What if it's a mistake?"

Alice chuckled. "This isn't a mistake, dear. You will look beautiful and it will go off without a hitch."

"That's not what I was talking about," I murmured from under the covers. I felt the bed dip slightly as Alice slid over beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella--"

"What if he doesn't love me as much? Or if I don't turn out right, or if something goes wrong?" I could feel the worry building in the back of my throat and putting pressure behind my eyes. Great. I was going to cry.

"Bella, listen to me." Alice pulled the covers down and looked at me kindly. "Edward could never love another better, or more, or even at all. Not the way he loves you. You are meant for each other. We all believe it, and _I_ know it. Trust me, Bella; the only thing that will change is--"

"Everything." I sighed. Alice looked at me with worry, probably thinking that I was having second thoughts. "No, I'm not going to back out. I'm just scared that he won't love me as well."

Alice frowned and pulled me into her embrace, resting my head on her chest. Then she laughed lightly. "Silly Bella. I thought Edward chased all of these sad thoughts away."

"He did. They came back."

"If you're worried about the pain--"

"I'm not." Alice eyed me suspiciously. "Okay…so maybe a little. Or a lot. But that's not what I'm freaking out about!"

"What you're freaking out about is silly. Bella, please. It will be fine. I've seen it. When you're changed, he will love you just the same as he does now. The only thing that will change is that he won't have to be so careful with you. That's it. Really, I promise."

I sighed, the fear abating. "Okay, Alice. Thank you."

She squeezed me gently. "No problem. Now why don't you go shower before Angela and your mom wake up. That way we can start on you right after you get out."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Wait, Alice. Did you pack clothes and my toothbrush and stuff?"

Alice snorted. "It's already in the bathroom."

I sighed. "Thank you. What would I do without you?"

She stroked my cheek. "Probably get lost and fall down a lot more often." She was gone then, I assumed back into the main room.

I threw back the covers and made my way to the closed door on my left. I fumbled for the light switch for a moment before I was temporarily blinded by the bright florescent lights. A fan kicked on in the ceiling and I stood with my jaw open as I took in the master bathroom.

Porcelain tile covered the floor, there were two sinks with golden attachments and gilded mirrors above them. The center of the room was taken up by a hot tub on a large dais. On the right of the room there was a large glass box shower with clouded glass. Plump beige towels were hung on a towel warmer on either side of the shower. I turned the rack on and divested myself of my cotton pajamas, then remembered my bag. I searched and found it on one of the stairs leading up to the hot tub. I pulled out my toothbrush and paste and my comb. As I pulled the utensil through my knotted hair, I gave myself a thorough examination.

I started at my shoulders, because that was all I could see in the mirrors above the sink. My shoulders were narrow and my collarbones stuck out a bit. My neck was skinny and long; my mom said I had a Swan neck--ha ha--but it looked more like a stick person's neck to me. I moved on. My arms weren't skinny per se, but they were kind of flabby…When a person like, oh say, _me_, is so clumsy, lifting weights really isn't an option.

That's okay, I told myself. I'll have muscles soon enough.

I studied my ears, my cheekbones, my nose, my lips, and my teeth. Eh, I figured they were passable. I actually liked my eyebrows. Well, actually _Edward _liked them because he said they helped my face be so expressive. I liked my eyes, but I never liked their color much.

Good thing, too, I thought sarcastically.

I tentatively reached out and touched my mirror image, wondering how my physical self would change. I knew I would be beautiful, but how? I sighed. I guess I'd find out soon.

I brushed my teeth and went back to the shower. I looked to my right and saw a full-length mirror in the corner. I took in my nude form and realized that tonight someone else besides me would see me like this for the first time. I felt a shiver of embarrassment and apprehension run through my bones. I comforted myself with the fact that if my body was good enough for Edward, it was good enough for me. I got into the shower.

I emerged about a half hour later, dried off, got dressed, and made my way back to the sitting area. I was a bit surprised to see Renee up, but it was close to eight now. Angela was speaking with Alice quietly, but smiled at me when I entered. "My turn," she said and grabbed an overnight bag at her feet.

"So what now?" I asked, brushing a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

"Now we do your nails, your toes, and your hair. Rose?" Alice asked, opening her hand for some tool of torture, which Rosalie handed to her. "Come sit down, Bella."

I sighed. It would be useless to argue, so I did as Alice told me. I reclined on the cloud-like leather couch while Alice cleaned, trimmed, and filed my toes and Rosalie worked on my hands. Their cool skin brushing so lightly against mine was a unique sensation as they worked quickly, but not so quickly that Renee was suspicious.

"Bella, if you don't stop biting your nails, you'll be stuck with these stumps forever," Rose remarked off-handedly.

"I've been telling you that for years, Bella," Renee admonished.

I blushed and looked down, but Rosalie's remark meant much more to me than it did to Renee. "I'll stop," I whispered.

"Oh, Rose, lay off." Alice said, swatting her would-be sister on the leg. I wanted to hug that little pixie. Even though we had apparently reached a stalemate and she had decided to be civil to me, Rosalie still made me uneasy.

"There. Now just sit still and let this dry." Alice said as she and Rose finished.

I looked down at the perfect mani-pedi they had provided me with. Rose had done wonders with my short, bitten nails; for a moment I considered thanking her, but she had on her most closed expression.

Angela emerged from the shower then and Alice and Rosalie turned to her, while Renee showered. Eventually, we all had our nails and toes done and Alice turned to my hair.

She tilted my head this way and that, her tongue in the corner of her mouth as she considered me. I glanced at Angela, who was finally starting to look apprehensive as Rose stood behind her with a curling iron. Renee was ignorant, reading a bridal magazine.

Finally Alice made her move and I sat as patiently as I could as my hair was burnt by curlers and crimpers, then woven and tucked up with bobby pins that matched my hair color. Roughly one can of hair spray and an hour later, my hair was done. Alice led me by the hand to the bathroom for a proper look.

I stood before the mirror, staring at the masterpiece of hair Alice had created. My hair was transformed into a shining web of curls, woven into a net that held tiny pearls. All of it was up and coiffed into a smooth bun at the back of my neck. "It's so pretty!" I patted the design carefully.

"Well we'll clip your veil in later, but that won't be hard. You like it?" Her gaze was anxious and I turned and hugged her hard.

"I love it."

When we went back to the couches, Angela's hair had been whipped into submission by Rose, and a graceful bun and straightened bangs now complemented my friend's smooth features. Rosalie was almost done with Renee's hair as well. I smiled to see that Renee was chatting up a storm to the standoffish vampire, but Rose didn't look annoyed.

As Renee's hair was finished, there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it to reveal our breakfast on a large cart. She tipped the man generously and wheeled the cart in. As she removed steaming covers and revealed plates of fruit, sausage, bacon, and eggs, I heard my stomach growl. Alice giggled and fixed me a plate.

To avoid eating, Alice and Rosalie went to the bathroom to style their own hair. Renee, Angela, and I ate quietly, which was not unusual for Angela, but it was for my mom. I wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but the teary, happy looks she kept shooting my way were enough of an answer.

Soon it was eleven and Alice said it was time to go back to Port Angeles and drop Angela at her car. Renee would drive back to Forks in her car, and I was to ride with Rose and Alice.

Of course we didn't wait for my mother and Angela to follow us, and Rose squealed her tires as we sped out of the Bella Italia's parking lot. We were back in Forks in less time that it took for even Edward to drive, but it wasn't the speed that was making me nauseous.

"I don't think I should've had that sausage," I complained to Alice, who patted my hand.

"It's just jitters, Bella. It will pass."

We turned into the Cullens' driveway just as the clouds above us seemed to darken.

"Uh, Alice? Are you sure we'll have this thing outside?"

She nodded as she helped me out of the car. "It will clear up in plenty of time."

"But the train on the dress--won't it get wet?"

"No, we're rolling out a carpet for you."

"Oh." I should've known.

Emmett and Jasper greeted us at the doorway, both dressed only in dress pants and suspenders. I blushed and looked away, which inspired Emmett to come up and give me one of his famous bear hugs. "Oh, stop embarrassing her Emmett," Rosalie chided, but even she looked amused.

"Where's Edward?" I asked eagerly, searching the room for him.

"He and Carlisle and Esme are hunting; they'll be back soon," Jasper said. "I like your hair," he commented.

I reached up automatically to touch the style, surprised that he had noticed. "Thank you!"

"Okay, enough of this. We've got to get you dressed, Bella!" Alice hauled me up the stairs and into her room. Her closet doors were flung wide open and my dress was still there in its long, white bag. On either side were similar smaller bags; I assumed they were for Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. "If you need the human facilities Bella, now is the time to do it," she told me as she lay my dress bag on her bed and began to carefully unzip it.

I made my way to Alice's bathroom and used the "human facilities." By the time I came back, Alice had my dress separated into individual pieces.

"Ready?" She asked, grinning widely.

I drew in a deep breath. "Bring it on."

"Not so fast," Rose's voice in the doorway made my heart skip a beat. "Aren't you forgetting something, Alice?" She was holding a long, wide box towards Alice, who smacked herself on the forehead.

"Of course! Thank you, Rose."

"Sure. But that's the last time I hide something like that in my room again. Emmett found it and was convinced it was for _him_." Something like humor gleamed in her bright eyes and I was suddenly nervous.

"What are you giving me now that you had to hide from me? And that Emmett would think was for him?" I was flabbergasted. Was this a wedding tradition I hadn't heard of? Prank The Bride, maybe?

Alice slid the lid open and peeled back a few layers of tissue, exposing two very silky, very small items of clothing.

I felt my jaw hit the floor when Alice revealed the palest blue silk of a lacey bra, then the tiny matching pair of underwear.

"We didn't give these to you because we figured it might be embarrassing for your mom." Alice explained.

"Embarrassing for _her_!? Alice, I can't wear that!"

"Why not? Only Edward will see it!"

"Those underwear look like a wedgie waiting to happen!" I protested, pointing my finger at the deceivingly innocent-looking lace and silk.

Alice threw them at me. "Oh, just put them on."

I tried to argue, but Alice had her Iron Face on, which meant that I was out of luck. "Oh, man…" I moaned, but I put on the bra and the underwear, and I was right. I had an immediate wedgie.

"Just try not to pick it out in public, 'kay?" Alice asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing outright at the dance I was doing to pull the underwear down.

I glared at her. "_Not _funny, Alice. Not funny at **all**."

She laughed at me again, completely un-intimidated (much to my chagrin), then held out the slip for me to put on. There was another, longer petticoat after that, and then it was time for the actual dress.

Alice removed it from the hanger and held it up, tracing the delicate lines and lacing carefully before she unbuttoned the row of tiny pearls in the back and gathering the hem and guiding me as I scrambled in from the bottom. My arms found the delicate lace of the sleeves and the wide collar offered an expanse of my chest for viewing, but not so much that I was uncomfortable. My bra straps hid beneath the sleeves exactly right and Alice's fingers flew down the row of buttons. Carefully she attached the train to the back of my dress and showed me how to loop the fabric over my wrist until it was time to go downstairs.

Below us I heard the sounds of guests entering and being lead through the house by Emmett and Jasper, who were acting as ushers and best men.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Alice, who are the flower girl and ring bearer?"

Alice giggled as she fussed with my hem. "Well, it's really a bit unconventional, but Angela is going to be the flower girl, and your mother will be carrying the rings."

I smiled. "It is unorthodox, but I like it! I'm sure mom is thrilled."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You have absolutely no idea how much so. Alright, now sit still because I'm going to do your makeup."

"But the dress--"

She cut me off. "Bella, do you really think I'm going to spill on your dress?"

I traced a swirl of lace. "…No, not really."

Alice smiled. "Then shush." She pulled a makeup tote out of nowhere and lined my top eyelid with brown and applied a light coat of mascara. Alice lightly covered my lids with pale, shimmering lavender before she touched my lips with a light pink color and then she was done. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She retrieved two boxes from the bag by her bed. "Your gifts," Alice pushed the pale pearls into my ears and fastened the delicate strand around my neck, then placed two of Angela's grandmother's bracelets on my left wrist, and one on my right. "Now for your shoes and veil, and then you're ready!"

I looked at the clock nervously. Twenty minutes till one. I swallowed the rock that had taken up residence in my throat.

"Here. Lift the hem," Alice brought out shoes that resembled ballet slippers, but with a hard sole and a tiny heel. I was slightly comforted by the fact that the heels were so tiny--easy to walk in compared to the heels she'd forced me into for prom. "There. Now the veil."

She pulled out a small veil that would only cover the upper half of my face and carefully pinned it into my hair, then pushed the tender fabric back. I locked gazes with Alice and it seemed like she was going to cry. She grabbed my hands. "Oh, Bella. You're so beautiful."

I felt like I had completed some sort of ritual--but not the type of ritual where they clean up the virgin and then sacrifice her to the volcano gods. This felt like something else entirely. I felt…I felt beautiful, and graceful, and…complete? Well, not quite, but close enough. I felt like there was a sort of magic in the air, like there should be a soundtrack playing in the background; something soft and airy and wonderful.

I squeezed her hands back and then released them. "Don't you and Rose and Esme need to get dressed or something like that? We start in ten minutes,"

Alice giggled. "Silly. It won't take us that long."

That was one of the cool things about vampires--they were hardly ever late.

As if on key, Esme and Rose knocked on the door and entered. Rose headed straight for the closet, but Esme stopped and gasped, which made Rose turn back and she too froze.

After a moment they recovered, but Esme swept me into a hug. "Oh, Bella, you look so-"

"Beautiful?" I asked hopefully.

Esme shook her head. "Indescribable. Don't you think, Rose?"

Rosalie looked me over with a considering look on her face. "I suppose."

I looked down, slightly troubled, until I heard her snort. "I was kidding, Bella. You look very lovely."

I smiled. "Can I see myself?"

Alice was at my side in an instant, already dressed with half of her makeup done. "Of course! Here, let me help you with the dress."

We waddled into the bathroom and Alice made me close my eyes until I was positioned before the mirror. "Okay," she breathed.

I opened my eyes slowly. I nearly didn't recognize myself and I had to touch the mirror and my dress at the same time to believe it really was me. I drew a ragged breath. They were right; I looked so beautiful. I lifted my chin. I looked like I truly belonged among the Cullens.

Esme tapped on the door, dressed. "Bella, they're going to begin. We need to get downstairs."

I nodded and Alice kissed me swiftly on the cheek then darted back into the other room. When she returned to my side a moment later, her makeup was finished. "Let's go."

"Umm…perhaps we should carry you down, Bella?" Esme asked, smiling mischievously. "We can't have you tripping now."

"Sure, sure," I allowed Esme to sweep me into her arms and Rose and Alice to tuck my train up.

In a moment we were downstairs and Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Charlie were waiting, dressed in black swallow-tailed tuxes. I was pleased to see that my dad's tux fit him so well; he'd been working out to get fit for the event. When he saw me, he started to cry. "Oh, Bells."

Mom came around the corner then with the satin pillow that held our rings. She also cried when she saw me. I hugged her briefly but she fluttered, afraid to mess anything up. "You look amazing, Mom," I told her, and it was the truth. Angela approached from behind, holding her basket of flowers.

I was about to say something to all of them, but then the processional music began. Alice was around me, fussing with last-moment hems and my train. Then she bounded over the Jasper, they locked arms, and began their march. Esme and Carlisle followed, both giving me a thumbs-up. Rosalie and Emmett were next, and suddenly my heart was in my mouth. Angela and Renee walked out together, with Angela pacing a bit ahead of mom.

Charlie took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm very, very proud of you right now, Bells." He said. "I love you, kid."

I glanced at him and kissed his cheek.

"Now, now, don't muss your makeup."

The music changed into the bridal march and he reached up and he pulled down my veil and handed me my small bouquet of white roses. "Let's go, honey."

My stomach heaved and I suddenly felt like I had to pee like Seabiscuit. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I didn't know how I was managing to stay upright. I couldn't see Edward from where I was, but I knew he was there, watching and waiting…for me. I swallowed.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

It seems that I hadn't walked forward with him. Right. I had to focus. I took one step, then another, and another.

We made our way down the steps of the porch and between the rows of chairs, where friends and family, both close and distant were hovering, smiling, and cheering for me. Our slow march of step-touch, step-touch seemed to take forever, and I couldn't bring myself to look up, to look for him until I reached the dais.

Charlie stopped and turned me, raised my veil and kissed my cheek, then lowered it once more. He stepped to his place on the left, behind Emmett and Jasper. As he moved, I gathered my courage and looked up at my husband-to-be.

His posture was perfect and he looked extremely proud, resplendent in a black swallow-tailed tuxedo, his starched white collar almost matched the snowy pallor of his skin. I slowly met his eyes, which were the brightest saffron color I'd ever seen; they were almost lemon-gold. They gleamed with a softness that melted my bones and made me quiver where I stood. He was glorious. My heart faltered and then stopped when he smiled with such delight that I thought I must have died and gone to heaven. Where else would I find such an angel?

It took me a moment to realize that he was saying my name. "Bella. Bella?"

I shook my head. "Yes?"

He grinned crookedly. "Are you going to join me up here?"

I blushed and his eyes filled with fire. I gathered my train and stepped up to stand across from him. He took my hands and held them. Mine were hot and sweaty, but the chill of his touch helped.

I looked around and realized that I didn't know who the preacher would be. I was shocked when Carlisle stepped up, wearing a collar of the clergy under his tux's jacket. He had a Bible tucked under one arm. He told the guests to be seated and then opened the book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and Isabella Marie Swan…"

Carlisle's voice went on, but I lost track of the words. I was too busy staring into the eyes of the man, the vampire, that I loved and would love for the rest of time. For one moment though, his eyes narrowed and flicked to the side, staring hard at the foliage on the other side of the property.

Worried, I followed his gaze and saw a tall, dark shadow slipping away into the forest. "Ja--" I whispered, but Edward shook his head infinitesimally. My heart, pounding moments before, calmed slowly. If it wasn't Jake, then who…?

Carlisle cleared his throat. I had apparently missed something vital. "Umm…could you repeat that?"

The crowd tittered and I blushed darkly, but Carlisle smiled kindly. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I turned back to Edward. "I do."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until the end of time?"

I smiled at the change in words. "I do. I promise." I squeezed Edward's hands.

His eyes were so full and luminous I thought I was staring into the sun. My chest felt strangely tight as Carlisle asked Edward the same questions.

"I do." He said, then leaned in closer, eager. "I promise and I swear on my existence that I will love you and only you forever."

My eyes watered but I held back the tears. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you."

"The rings?" Carlisle asked, and Renee offered them up. He took Edward's ring and gave it to me, and Edward had my ring. We placed them on each other's fingers. Carlisle closed his Bible. "Then by the power invested in me, before these witnesses and God, I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, kiss your bride."

Edward grinned up at Carlisle and then bent my veil back, cupped my face between his icy hands, and kissed me so sweetly I thought my heart would break.

I barely heard the cheering of the audience as Edward swept me into his arms and walked us both down the isle as the recessional music played. Someone threw white rose petals at our feet, and someone's little girl blew bubbles as we exited.

Edward and I were supposed to go to our own rooms to change for the party, but he took me right to his room on the third floor and set me delicately on the bed.

He kissed me eagerly, happily, and there was such joy on his face that I thought he might burst. "Oh, Bella, you're so beautiful," he murmured into my ear.

I laughed. "People seem to be telling me that a lot lately."

"It's true," he said, then kissed his way down from my ear to my neck, then my exposed collarbone. His cold kisses ignited fire in me and I gasped and tried to pull him closer. That was when he sighed and moved away. I pouted, but he kissed the tip of my nose. "Later," he said, and a tightness gathered in my stomach. "Come on, you need to take that train off so you can walk."

"Umm…I don't really know how Alice hooked it up…"

He smiled crookedly. "Allow me," He knelt by my side and began to unfasten the buttons that held the train to my dress. When it came free at last, I felt so much lighter.

"Thank you," I murmured and blushed, but I didn't know why.

He carefully folded the material and then lay it over the edge of his bed--our bed. He took my hand. "Come on, let's go back down."

Just as we were walking down the stairs, a peal of thunder broke over the house.

"Oh, no! The decorations outside--"

"Don't worry, the tent it isn't going anywhere and it will keep everything dry."

We reached the bottom step and everyone turned to look and cheer. We waved and smiled, then Edward grabbed my waist and dipped me back and kissed me thoroughly. The observers went wild and I imagine my face was roughly the color of Rose's car.

"I'm gonna smash cake in your face for that," I forewarned, but he just laughed.

Emmett took his position as DJ and announced our first dance.

"I still can't dance," I said, eyeing my dress nervously.

He kissed my forehead. "And I still can." He lifted me effortlessly to stand on his feet, and then we were turning gracefully, before the music even began. When it did, I kissed my husband with delight. "My lullaby?" I asked, incredulous.

"You don't like it?" He frowned.

"No, no, it's just…unorthodox." Edward laughed at that--he was laughing a lot today, I noticed.

The dance ended and Charlie, who was still choked up, danced with me, while Renee danced with Edward. It warmed my heart to see Renee and Edward talking and laughing as he spun her around the floor. It reminded me of watching a little girl dance with her grandfather--sweet and funny at the same time. I paused to consider my analogy. I was never very good at genealogy, but if Edward was my mother's grandfather, then I was in serious trouble. I snorted and then laughed at my horrible joke; I felt so light and happy that I thought I would float away.

Soon after our dance, the floor was covered with people, and the cake was cut.

Esme gave Edward a small square of cake, and Alice handed me mine with a smirk on her face. I saw her wink at me as I turned to feed my husband the first bite of wedding cake, as everyone expected me to. I considered the smug look on my husband's face as he held out the cake and thought that he should've known I would never make him eat _human _food in front of all these people. So instead, as we intertwined our arms in the lover's knot, I smashed my piece of cake into his face and rubbed it in.

The look on his face was _priceless_. His eyes were wide with shock; he spluttered and sneezed, cake flying out of his nose.

"Eww!" Esme and Alice danced to the side to avoid the debris, while Emmett supported me, because I had fallen over laughing.

Edward fed me my cake like a gentleman, but he murmured in my ear, "You'll get yours, my wife." The tone of his voice made me shiver.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the bouquet toss!" Emmett returned to his DJ station. "All eligible ladies line up behind Bella and get ready to catch--or duck!"

The room exploded with laughter and I decided to try and aim for Emmett's head. I saw Jessica, Angela, a few little girls, and some of my distant relatives gather. I turned and chucked the flowers over my head. I winced when I heard it hit the ceiling, but the triumphant shout of Angela made me grin. I spotted Ben on the other side of the room as his face turned purple.

"Somebody get that guy a drink!" Emmett chuckled. "Good throw, Bella! But you missed the chandelier,"

I stuck my tongue out at our DJ.

"Now, don't be like that! Someone bring over a chair; it's time for the garter toss!"

I felt the blood drain from my face as Edward drug over a chair and grinned evilly. No wonder he wasn't upset about the cake thing; he had something much more embarrassing in mind to get back at me. I tried to fight as Jasper led me over to my seat, but of course I failed.

Emmett brought down his microphone as Edward folded my dress up over my knees, then over my thighs. I think my face was as pale as theirs, but when I saw Alice and Rosalie grinning at me, I felt the fire race back into my cheeks.

"Now folks, let's let you decide. Should Edward be a _gentleman _and take it off with his hands?…Or, should he be a _dog _and take it off **with his teeth**!"

As the audience cheered for the last option, I saw Emmett shrug an apology for his phrasing when Edward frowned at him.

"What's that you say?" Emmett asked, playing. "Use his hands?"

The crowd roared with a resounding "NO!" and Emmett grinned wider. "Hope you washed between your toes, Bella!" The crowd was in hysterics at this point.

"Oh dear God," I moaned, when I saw Edward's smirk. "No, Edward…I'm warning you…"

He chuckled and lifted my leg. He kissed me under my ankle bone, then at my calf, then slowly up my leg, behind my knee, his fingers tracing the path of his lips. I discovered that my face was turning red for a reason other than embarrassment. This of course caused me even more mortification.

I felt his smile against my thigh as he reached the belt and used the very tips of his teeth to slowly pull it down. I glanced around and saw Renee covering the eyes of three little girls, while Charlie was looking pointedly away, his face nearly as red as mine. I looked back down at Edward, whose eyes never left mine as he retraced his previous trail. I swallowed hard. Finally he removed the garter from my leg and I collapsed against the back of the chair, trying not to be too obvious about the deep breaths I was taking.

Edward raised the trophy over his head and the observers cheered louder.

"Good job, man," Emmett clapped Edward on the back. "Alright, guys. Line up and we'll do the toss."

I caught Rosalie's anxious stare. "Oh no! Not Rose's garter! Edward, don't let someone else get it!"

Edward winked at me, but he didn't seem worried. He turned his back to the men gathered behind him and stretched the garter out like a rubber band and let it fire into the midst of the testosterone sea. There was a great scuffle, then Emmett leaped out, victorious and grinning. He knelt before Rose to present her with the prize, and she smiled happily. She caught my eye and winked.

After that, nothing too fascinating happened, except that Charlie and Renee got loaded on Esme's Long Island Iced Teas and did the Electric Slide and the YMCA with a bit too much enthusiasm. I thought it was funny, and was glad that Alice was taking a bunch of pictures so that I could laugh over it later.

Slowly the guests trickled out, leaving their gifts on a table by the door. Edward and I stood by and hugged and thanked everyone. My school friends and my mom and dad were the last to leave, but finally they did; my mom leaned heavily on Phil, while Alice drove my dad home.

Edward and I sat at a table in the corner while the rest of the family busily cleaned up. By the time Alice returned the house was back in proper order. Edward and I hadn't moved or spoken through this entire process, but merely held hands and stared into each others' eyes.

I didn't realize that we were alone until I heard the front door slam and the roar of several engines.

"So…" I murmured.

Edward stood and took my hand. "Come on, love. Let's go to bed."


	4. Treaty

****

Author's Notes:

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP THESE NOTES! This will not be explicit, but I am not going to shirk the details. So, if you have delicate sensibilities, please skip down until you see the first set of , which will indicate that the romantic scene is over.

You will notice another set of later on, and this indicates a change in P.O.V.

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I've never had much luck in receiving reviews but you all have graced me with such wonderful comments and suggestions that I wish I could just hug you all!

A special thank you to Cullengrl14 for her enthusiasm, BellaBunny1292 and Snowstorm25 for their generous help and offers, and to BellaBunny1292 for helping me proof the preface!

****

CHAPTER THREE: TREATY

Previously:

I didn't realize that we were alone until I heard the front door slam and the roar of several engines.

"So…" I murmured.

Edward stood and took my hand. "Come on, love. Let's go to bed."

* * *

My breath caught and it took me a moment before I was sure that my legs would hold me. As soon as I could stand, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me slowly, at human pace, up the stairs. I felt the tension in my body mount at his slow stride and at the vast emptiness of the large house. It was so quiet, I could almost hear his footsteps.

When we reached his doorway he held me with one hand and opened the door with the other. Then he gently set me on the bed and shut the door. The click of the lock snapped me out of my daze and I realized that I was married to Edward and that this was our wedding night. _Our wedding night…_

With his back to me, Edward slowly removed his jacket and slid the suspenders down his shoulders. I watched him intently, his slow ministrations drawing out the moment. He hung his coat on the bedpost, then sat beside me and slowly untied his shoes and removed his socks. Then he turned to me. When he stared into my eyes, I felt heat rush to my face, my chest, my stomach. With his eyes never leaving mine, he knelt before me and removed my shoes with painstaking deliberateness. While he was before me, he slid his hands up my calves, behind my knees, and stopped at mid-thigh. His fingers abruptly switched from stroking my skin to grasping it and then he was leaning forward, kissing me. I clutched the back of his neck and kissed him eagerly in return. My heart stopped and I thought my body would explode.

He pulled away a moment later, and we both heard my heart restart. He smiled and ducked his head. I imagined that if it were possible he would be blushing. He pulled me into a deep hug and we leaned into one another for a minute, relishing the feel of one another's embrace.

Then he pulled away and began to unbutton the collar of his starched white shirt.

"No," I said, and grabbed his wrists.

He looked confused. "Let me," I clarified. His eyes burned into mine, but he dropped his hands. I moved from the bed to kneel before him and, though my hands were shaking, I managed to un-do each button. As I revealed more and more of the smooth, marble expanse of his chest, I leaned in and rested my cheek against him; my warm breath caused his skin to prickle and I heard him catch his breath. I resumed my leisurely process until I reached the waistband of his pants. I ran my hands up his chest and across his shoulders, then smoothed the article away from his skin, from his shoulders to his wrists.

When I was through he paused, and then he suddenly spun me around and locked my wrists behind my back. "Edward," I breathed. I could feel his presence behind me, but he didn't touch me yet. I felt his eyes burning into my skin and I trembled. In that moment he didn't feel like a timid virgin. He felt powerful and **dark **and _passionate_. Then I felt his deft fingers in my hair, pulling out pins and pearls with infinite skill. Lock after lock of my hair tumbled down and curled around my face. I quivered when he spread my hair over my shoulders and kissed the back of my neck before he set about unraveling the long row of buttons down my back.

He started slow, but he became quicker as more and more of my skin was exposed. He exhaled against my skin and kissed his way back up my spine as his hands traced the outline of my waist. Then he turned me around to face him again, and little by little, he eased my arms out of the sleeves and pushed the dress down around my waist, then my ankles. I stepped out of the lace and silk, clad only in the lingerie Alice had gifted me with. I stood before him as he studied me, silent.

He stared for so long that I thought something must be wrong. I moved to cover myself but as soon as I did his hand whipped out and restrained me. He stepped closer, our bodies centimeters from touching and his eyes blazed into mine, full of fire and passion and love. I forgot to breathe. He grasped my waist and pulled me to him, and I closed my eyes and felt my body becoming limp.

I felt him smile against my skin. "Breathe, my wife."

I inhaled. He kissed me.

I felt myself fill with incredible bravery, and my hands found themselves on the waistband of his pants. He froze when my fingers ran along the inner band. Emboldened by the fact that he wasn't pushing me away, I unbuckled his belt, then the button and zipper.

His hands on my shoulders made me pause and look up. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, nervous.

He cupped my face in his hands. "I promised we would _try_. If it doesn't work--"

I kissed him to shut him up, but he pushed me away again.

"Bella--"

"Edward," I said, taking a deep, shaky breath. "It will work. Alice said so."

"Alice--" His face contorted for a moment. "She _saw _us--"

His expression was so aghast that I had to laugh. "No, she said she wasn't looking too closely…but she _did _say that it would work."

His eyes were still uncertain, but his hands moved down to grip my waist.

"Edward…I want you."

His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"If I hurt you--"

"You won't. Edward…I _need _you." I could hardly believe I was able to say that.

His breathing was deep and fast now, and his hands were shaking. "I need _you_," he repeated, dropping his head to my shoulder.

I pulled him up and stared into his eyes, dark with desire and yet still barred by restraint. I held my lips millimeters from his and said, "Stop holding back. If you want me…if you need me…then take me."

His entire body quaked and his grip on my waist became bruising. "Bella--" His voice broke.

I had him. "Let go, Edward."

He shook harder, but this time it was because of the growl building in his chest, his throat, and then he snarled into my shoulder. My heart raced at the feral noise, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He pulled me flush against him and kissed me with all the ferocity he possessed. He backed me against the bed and I was forced to sit. Quickly, he shed his pants and then he hovered above me, our skin barely touching.

His eyes were still burning gold, but his passion was turning them slowly darker. He kissed me urgently, his lips frigid yet supple. He was controlling the kiss, but I wanted my turn. I grasped his face with one hand and buried my hand in his hair with the other. I traced his lips with my tongue and I felt the thrill of his icy tongue on my lips in return. My whole body was hot and the silk of my lingerie was uncomfortable. I couldn't believe that this was actually better than I'd imagined. The chill of his skin against my flushed, hot flesh was shocking, yet pleasurable.

My hands explored the planes of his perfect, hard chest and I dared myself to look further, blushing as I did so. When I guiltily brought my gaze back to his, he was smiling crookedly at me, but the heat in his eyes had not slackened. He rolled us suddenly so that I was sitting above him, and his eyes raked over my form ruthlessly. His hands explored my curves more boldly than I thought possible. My breathing was heavy now, but then, so was his.

He slid his hands along my sides, then reached behind me and released the catch of my bra with ease. My first impulse was to panic and cover up, but he smiled and shook his head as he guided my hands back to their sides. He sat up and bent me backwards as he kissed a trail from the junction of my neck down my chest, and while he was careful not to bite, he used his tongue to entice me. He blew on the damp trail he'd left and I shivered uncontrollably.

He rolled us again and then pulled away. He stared down at me and traced his hands down my sides with a look almost like worship on his face.

He leaned over me once more and kissed me with fire, then in one movement he removed my last article of clothing.

It happened so fast I had to wonder if he'd literally ripped them off. "Well that's hardly fair," I huffed, as I crossed my arms and legs. I tried to look stern, but I could feel my limbs trembling.

He raised an eyebrow at me but he slowly moved his hands to the waistband of his boxers. My eyes followed his hands eagerly, my face flushed red with embarrassment and desire. When he was also nude, we studied one another's body carefully, almost calculating. At least, that's what I was doing. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but judging by the way he was licking his lower lip, it was less-than-virtuous.

"So much for virginal shyness," I noted, trying to bring his focus back to my face.

He chuckled deep in his chest, but he lay on me again and slithered up my body slowly, kissing me as he went. This time he didn't take so much of his weight off of me and the bulk of his perfectly-muscled frame resting on mine made me shiver with delight.

I stared into his eyes and saw that the fire was abating, but the passion and the love was building. He kissed me sweetly as he wrapped his arms around my ribcage. In that moment, I felt so safe, so cherished, so special, that I thought my heart would burst. He kissed me once more, briefly, and then he grasped my left thigh and hooked my leg around his back. I gasped at the contact and he smirked. He did the same to my right leg, and then I was completely and utterly at his mercy.

We moved and I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. He slowed his snail's pace and kissed me deeply. "I'm sorry, love," he murmured, resting his cheek on mine. I could feel his long lashes on my skin and I found the courage the continue.

"Don't be. I want this. I want you. _Please_..." I hugged my body to his and he moved again.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the discomfort and focus only on him. The feel of his weight on me, the sweet sensation of his lips whispering against my skin, and the tenderness he exuded as he built the passion within us both until it was like fire in my veins. I reveled more in watching him move, free of inhibitions, than in anything else.

His hands held mine above my head as the moments intensified, compounded, and I felt him break down. He still held me closely, but I could tell the exact moment when his gentle movements became less careful, and gave way to a sweet abandon that made me need to coax him further. I whimpered into his ear and pulled on his soft, soft hair. He made a noise that was part growl and part groan and I felt him release the final bar on the cage of his restraint. His tenor voice dropped in pitch to a deeper bass as he moaned into my sticky, damp skin. His fingers dug into the fleshy skin at my hips as he clung to me. His kisses bruised my lips and his grasp would leave marks, but I wasn't complaining. Edward balanced on his elbows and dug his hands into my hair, tightening them into fists and pulling gently.

Our breathing hitched at the same moment and we both gasped and returned to one another with more fervor. Then, _there_. And once more, and again. Edward groaned into my shoulder and I whimpered once, and then he relaxed into my arms, and I into his.

I noticed that he was breathing as heavily as I, but I was much too content to question him. My heart was finally coming down from its frantic flight and I could smell Edward's sweet scent much more strongly now. He tenderly wiped a bead of sweat from my brow before he kissed me.

"I love you," he murmured, staring into my eyes as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too," I couldn't seem to keep my hands from his face. I traced the line of one sharp cheekbone, then the bridge of his nose, then the curve of his ear. He sighed and leaned into my touch. "You can lay on me," I said. "I don't mind, really."

He chuckled. "I know you don't," but he rested on me anyway.

"Are you _tired_?" I teased, twirling his hair in my fingers.

He exhaled, chilling my sweaty skin and giving me goose bumps. "No, but I am quite comfortable at the moment. Are _you _tired?" He looked up at me, his eyes clear and happy.

I began to say no, but a yawn betrayed me. Edward laughed at me and held my hand.

"I guess Alice was right again," he said.

"You doubted her?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really," He shook his head and smiled crookedly at me before he rolled over and pulled me into the curve of his body. He dragged his fingers along the curve of my hip and along the backside of my thigh. I glanced back and saw the worry in his expression. "…Did I…Are you hurt?" The concern in his eyes overwhelmed me and I felt like I was falling in love all over again.

"No," I answered truthfully. I was sore, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Good." He kissed me delicately and held me tightly to him. I shivered.

"_Too _good." I muttered, and ducked my head.

"What was that, love?" The humor in his voice was unmistakable.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, once again, it's been proven that you're good at absolutely _everything_!" I rolled to my stomach and stared up at him, one eyebrow quirked.

He grinned devilishly and didn't deny it. He pulled me back against him and I felt the tip of his nose travel from my shoulder to my waist.

"What--what are you doing?" I asked, twisting to see what he was up to.

"Just smelling you," His grin was like the Cheshire cat's.

"Excuse me? And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He kissed me and I could taste his smile. "It is very, very good. You smell like me…and you… You smell like _us_."

"I'll take your word for it," I mumbled, feeling the urge to sleep wash over me. I yawned again.

"Sleep. I will hold you all night, every night, until the end of time."

His voice became blurred, distorted as I slipped into slumber, but I recall him whispering possessively in my ear, "You are _mine_. Forever. Sleep now, my wife. I love you."

I dreamed again of eyes watching us.

* * *

The next morning I woke feeling chilled, and pulled the covers up higher, only to stop when I realized that I was still being held by Edward, just as he'd promised. I rolled over to see his face and discovered that he was observing me.

"Anything interesting?" I asked as I looped my arms behind his neck.

He smirked. "Only a few things."

I frowned at his lecherous expression. "Do I want to know?"

"No," he replied and kissed my nose. "you don't, it would only embarrass you."

"Ah," I replied. "So, what now?"

"Well, you may want to brush your hair…it's a bit messy."

I blushed but then replied coolly, "You should take your own advice. You like you've been pulled through a mouse-hole backwards."

He reached up to touch his hair and I giggled at his bewildered expression.

"I can pull hair just as easily as you," I said, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that out unless you're going to use it," He raised an eyebrow suggestively and I choked and turned cherry red, which caused him to laugh outright. "Relax. Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you some breakfast."

"Sounds good." I sat up and stretched, groaning as my muscles protested.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately, concern crossing his face.

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts that shouldn't, I'll put it that way," I was glad when he visibly relaxed. I went to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts for me to wear on my way to the shower. "You know, I'm glad you had your water turned on out here, otherwise it would be awkward for me to go home like this."

Edward laughed, but he watched me carefully. "I think it's cute. You have never looked more adorable…" his gaze sharpened. "Or more edible."

I backed against a wall, suddenly wary. "Edward…"

He responded by crouching like a predator on the bed, staring me down.

"Edward--!"

He shot across the room and pinned against the wall. He lifted my legs up to encircle his waist as he slowly kissed a trail down my neck. "So delectable," he murmured, then pinned my arms over my head. The room spun dizzyingly as he held me off the floor. His mouth was at my ear, my neck, and my collarbone as he pressed me harder into the wall, growling softly.

"Well," I managed to gasp. "This isn't inflammatory at all,"

He chuckled and released me, despite my protests. I slid down the wall, my legs too shaky to hold my weight. He pulled me up, kissed me, and then swatted me on the rear. "Go shower, love."

"Come with me?" I offered, as I pulled on his shirt.

His eyes smoldered and suddenly I was being dragged along down the hall. "You know, I'm glad we had our water turned on as well," he remarked, just as he kicked the bathroom door shut.

* * *

When we finally made our way downstairs, I came to an immediate halt as I discovered the living room was occupied by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I blushed beet red and tried to pull Edward's shirt down past my mid-thigh. "I didn't know they were going to be here!" I protested, angry spots of red blooming all over my skin as my embarrassment peaked when Emmett and Jasper looked at my legs.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice, will you help her find something to fit, please?"

She was by my side in a moment, grinning at me. "Told you," she muttered.

"Alice!" I chided, my eyebrows skyrocketing into my hairline. I swore I heard chuckles from those still seated.

"Come on, Bella." She pulled me back up the stairs and into her room. "So…?" She pryed when she slammed her door shut.

"So…what?" I asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Did he like the underwear?"

"ALICE!" I screeched, embarrassed within an inch of my life.

She clapped and danced in a circle. "I'll take that as a YES! I _told _you!"

"Yes, yes you did tell me! Now can we change the subject?" I snapped.

"Of course, of course. Something for you to wear; right."

When I re-emerged, now dressed properly in pants and a tank top, no one (wisely) said anything, although I did catch Emmett elbowing Edward and wiggling his eyebrows once.

True to his word, Edward produced a breakfast of fruit and pancakes from seemingly nowhere, and I ate ravenously.

While I devoured my food, Edward stroked my hair. "What do you say to a trip to our meadow today after we finish moving you in, love?"

"Sounds good," I agreed, around my mouthful of pancake.

When I was through, we went back to Charlie's house to pick up my belongings, which I'd packed a week ago in preparation for my move to Edward's house. My dad greeted us, but he still was not over-enthusiastic about the idea of me moving out, despite the obvious reason behind it. He did help load my four or five boxes into the trunk of the Volvo, and then he shook Edward's hand and hugged me.

"What am I going to do for food around here now, Bells?" He asked, grinning.

"I left instructions for at least twenty different meals dad, and I'll still sniff around and make sure you aren't poisoning yourself."

He hugged me again, but I still felt guilty for leaving him.

Back at the Cullens' home--well, _my _home now, Alice helped me unpack and organize my belongings into Edward's tidy room. A new dresser had been bought for me, and at least half of the closet was now Designated Bella Space.

I flopped back onto the bed and Alice smiled at my sappy expression. "What?" I asked when she continued to stare.

"Oh, nothing. You're just glowing."

I blushed but didn't deny it. Alice moved and sat by me, stroking my hair. "You had a good time,"

"Yes," I sighed happily. "Alice?"

"Mm?"

"When do you see…me changing?"

Alice sighed. "I'm not sure, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up to face her.

"I still see you changing, but the when and where are…obscure."

"…Oh." Hmm. Well, that was helpful. "Okay."

Alice took my hand. "But I do still see the change happening, so don't fret over that."

I nodded, distracted. "Where'd Edward get to?" I asked.

"I'm here, love," He leaned against the doorway, wearing only jeans and an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt, looking sexier than anyone had a right to.

"Edward!" He smiled and leaped onto the bed, knocking me back and kissing me thoroughly.

Alice cleared her throat. "I'll see you two later."

"No, you don't have to leave, Alice. We were just going to head out for a bit."

She smiled but bounced out of the room anyway.

"Why'd she leave so quickly?" I asked.

"The smell was probably getting to her," he replied.

"The--what!"

"Did you think it was only me who could smell us?" He buried his nose in my hair, but I pulled away, humiliated again.

"You mean, when I came downstairs the first time, they could all smell…"

Edward seemed to finally catch on to the reason behind my mortification. "Oh, no, Bella. No, don't be embarrassed."

"How can I not!" I moaned, hiding my face in my hands. "I'll never be able to look any of them in the eyes again!"

Edward removed my hands from my face. "Love, please don't be embarrassed. They could never think less of you."

"Eck." I swatted at his hands but allowed him to pull me into a hug.

"Come on, let's go out."

"Sounds good," I said, and in an instant I was on his back, down the stairs, and out the door before I could even exhale.

For the first time since my initial ride on his back, I opened my eyes and watched as my husband raced along through the forest and found myself feeling exhilaration rather than nausea. A laugh bubbled up from my throat; I saw Edward's face light up and he ran faster, the environment blurred beneath his flying feet.

In minutes we had reached our meadow, and the thin clouds that had blocked the sun parted to reveal the day-star in all of its glory. Edward's skin glittered as he pulled me from his back to his arms and spun us around in circle after circle.

"Whoa, Edward, stop. I'm going to throw up if you keep doing that."

He laughed but set me on my feet…and I promptly fell on my butt as the world spun. He laughed harder and threw himself on the ground beside me.

"So…how do you feel, being married to a vampire?" He asked curiously.

I cuddled up next to him. "Extremely blessed." I lay my head on his chest. "Edward? I asked Alice something this morning, and she said she didn't know."

"Yes, she mentioned that to me. But it will happen, just as I promised you."

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me more about what will happen."

He frowned. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I paused, then nodded. "Yes."

Edward rolled into a sitting position and draped me across his lap. "Alright. Ask away, lovely wife."

__

I don't think this is a good idea, Paul.

Shut up, Quil. Sam reported that they really did get married yesterday, and that means she's tied to that bloodsucker in all ways but one, and we know what will happen when that goes down.

I'm with Quil, Paul. We shouldn't be crossing the treaty line. What happens if we get caught?

Sam crossed it yesterday, didn't he?

Yeah, but he's the alpha!

Stop questioning me, Embry, I know what I'm doing. Sam said to keep an eye on things while he went for Jacob, and this is the only way to do it.

They ran in silence for a few miles before Quil broke in.

__

I still can't believe she went through with it. Marrying him, I mean. How **could** she?

Paul shrugged between strides. _I don't know, I don't care. We just need to get in, get a look, and report back. The **minute** they break that treaty, they are ours._Embry asked, whining softly. _I like Bella._Paul admitted grudgingly. _But the minute her heart stops and she's beyond our reach, she's one of them and an enemy. We'll have to take her down with them._ Embry shuddered.

What about Bella?

Me too,

That's so…

__

It's nature. She won't be Bella anymore, Embry, remember that. Sam keeps dancing around the truth of the matter for Jacob's sake, but the **truth** is that she'll have to go down, just like the rest of them.

What about Jake--

QUIET!

Paul snarled, and brought their run to a sudden halt.

_Do you smell that?_Quil and Embry said together.

Bella!

And her bloodsucker! Straight ahead! Arrowhead formation. And if you do **anything **to make him notice us, I will hamstring you so fast it'll make your eyes cross! Don't move unless I do.

Paul shimmied forward on his belly, not rustling a single blade of grass.__

Can

As long as the wind keeps us downwind of him,

But what if it switches, and we're caught on their boundary?

We'll worry about that later. Now shut up and focus.

we sneak up on him? Quil asked.Paul replied.

"You say it lasts for three days?"

"Yes. I haven't ever heard any differently."

"…That's not so long."

Edward chuckled. "I like your optimism." He grew serious again. "But that won't stop the pain. Bella, do you remember at all what it was like when James bit you?"

I shivered involuntarily.

"Exactly. You were screaming and crying and begging me to save you within moments. Are you _sure_ you can handle it?"

"...Yes. …Where is the best place to be bitten? I mean, Carlisle said that the closer to the heart the venom enters, the sooner the heart stops."

Edward paused in thought before he answered. "That is true, but the venom still has to spread to the rest of the body in order for the change to be complete. So yes, the sooner the venom enters the heart, the faster it can be transported to the rest of the body. I have never heard of someone bitten in the chest though, except Jasper, and that was after he was changed. Most of the time we bite around the neck, because that's a major artery and we can access the most blood the fastest. Although," He looked thoughtful. "if you were bitten near the heart, the blood and venom may be pumped out of that wound faster than it can circulate through your body,"

I forced myself not to shiver and we sat quietly together for a few moments. "…Where will you bite me?" I asked tentatively.

Edward grinned slyly and leaned towards me. My heart stopped and then began to race. He knelt in front of me, grasped my hips, and trailed his lips down my neck. "How about here?"

I gasped and tipped over backward. He followed me.

He grasped my wrist and held it to his nose. "What about here…?" He kissed the delicate skin. "No?"

"Stop--Stop it, Edward!" I gasped when he pulled me up to him abruptly and returned his ministrations to my neck.

"What if I…just…"

I felt the chill of his breath, and then I felt something cold and sharp brush my skin and I jumped. "EDWARD!"

__

What is he **doing!? **

I'm not sure,

Ah!

Wait! Wait...

But it looks like--!

****

I know what it looks like!

Paul…she looks scared. What are we going to do!

Wait. Just…hold!

PAUL! HE'S GOING TO BITE HER!

Quil asked, hunkering behind a tree, watching the bloodsucker as he teased Bella. Paul replied, his lip curling back over his teeth. _But I don't like the way he's looking at her._ His body started to tremble. Embry exclaimed, when he saw the leech press his lips to her neck. Paul crouched lower and he barely restrained a growl. _We have to be sure of what he's doing._ He tried to control it, but he began to twitch harder as his temper fought his morals.

With an ear-splitting roar, Paul burst from the bushes and charged the two in the field.

I turned from Edward when I heard the rustle in the foliage. When I saw the enormous wolf charging us full-speed, I screamed automatically. When the other two came ripping out after him, I automatically rocked back into Edward.

It all happened so fast.

Edward was behind me; I knew, because I could feel the chill of his body as he wrapped around me and prepared to turn and run.

I remember seeing huge fangs and claws coming towards me faster and faster. His muzzle was bared in a terrible mask of fury and I remember that for one instant, it looked like he was going to stop.

He put one paw out--to slash us to bits or to stop himself?

And then I felt my skin ripping, shredding beneath those vicious claws and felt hot liquid running down the side of my head. I vaguely remember screaming and the sound of Edward's snarl. Then…no more.

**Author's Notes:** If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and make my day! :)


	5. Villain

**A/N: **While I do hope I made no major mistakes while translating the song, I won't rule out the possibility. If you spot a major mistake please point it out to me **politely**. Thank you to BellaBunny1292 for all of her help :) It is much appreciated! Note: a smidgen of strong language...f-bombs away on Emmett's part...just a head's up.

"_Aléjate, no puedo más_

Walk away, I cannot bear any more_  
Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás_

There's no way to go back in time_  
Olvídate de mí_

Forget about me_  
Y déjame seguir a solas con mi soledad_

And let me continue with my solitude._  
Aléjate, ya dime adios_

Walk away, just tell me goodbye_  
Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor_

I resign myself to go on without your warmth_  
Y jamás entenderé que fue lo que paso_

And I won't ever understand what happened_  
Si nada puedo hacer, aléjate"_

If there's nothing I can do, just walk away

"_Aléjate_" -- Josh Groban

**CHAPTER FOUR: VILLAIN**

Previously:

I remember seeing huge fangs and claws coming towards me faster and faster. His muzzle was bared in a terrible mask of fury and I remember that for one instant, it looked like he was going to change his mind.

He put one paw out--to slash us to bits or to stop himself?

And then I felt my skin ripping, shredding beneath those vicious claws and I was aware of hot liquid running down the side of my head. I vaguely remember screaming and the sound of Edward's snarl. Then…no more.

I'm not sure when I came around, but I didn't think I'd been out for very long. I could hear, but it was as if from a distance. My left ear seemed alright, but the right one was burning hot. I felt disoriented, and while my head was becoming increasingly heated, the rest of my body was very cold.

I heard a gurgling, moaning noise from somewhere nearby. In the five seconds it took me to realize that _I _was the one the noise was coming from, the protective barrier of delirium had fallen and a wall of pain slammed into me.

"Hold on Bella, hold on,"

I heard Edward's voice near my good ear and I tried to say his name, but he hushed me. "Save your strength, love."

My response was a whimper as the pain in my head intensified. The sensation was similar to James's venom in my system, only this seemed worse because the feeling ran from the top of my skull to the base of my neck and into every inch of my body. I could feel every heartbeat, and each pulse sent electric shocks and needles through my nerves.

"Edward!"

That was Alice's voice. I tried to open my eyes, but the right one was sealed shut by gushing blood and my facial muscles seemed to be paralyzed.

"I saw what happened. Carlisle just arrived home; he said to bring her in to the table."

I barely heard Edward's grunted reply; my world was spinning out of control. The hot, tangy, iron smell of my blood made my stomach revolt. I tried to warn Edward, but all I got out was, "I--pu--" I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat and I realized I was too badly hurt to turn my head to the side. I felt the contents of my stomach climbing and the uncomfortable feeling of my throat working against itself. Just as I was sure I was going to hurl and choke to death on it, Alice's voice instructed Edward to turn my head to the side. I faintly heard him question her and then that horrible, gurgling, pre-puke cough alerted him to the danger. I felt the hard, cool length of the dining room table come under me as Edward turned my head to the side--

There was a lightning bolt of pain and the world swam and went black again. When I regained consciousness, Edward was apologizing in my good ear over and over again as he and Alice cleaned and sanitized the table for Carlisle, who was now standing by my right side.

I could still smell the blood and my stomach began to heave again, but I couldn't move a muscle. The scent of gore in my nostrils and my nausea had overshadowed the pain, but the moment I realized this, I was exceptionally aware of the hot, sharp pain in my head. My left eye, which I had managed to crack open, was becoming blurred until the vampires around me were mere shadows. Every part of my body that was touching the table was on fire; this was worse than when James had bitten me. This was the kind of pain that would make me long for death if it went on much longer.

I'm not sure how I managed it, but part of my brain was still aware enough to find that ironic. The voices around me became buzzes and all of my senses dulled to the point that I could not hear anything but the blood still gushing into my ear, feel nothing but the bright, burning agony in my head and neck, and see nothing but darkness. I sensed that I was on the brink of bleeding out, of dying. I could sense that I was standing on the edge of a very deep, black hole; a hole that, once I fell in, I could not return from.

I vaguely recall the table jumping and shaking, almost as if I were in an earthquake. This jostled my body and the pain broke over my head with such weight that it forced me under. I felt as if I were sinking in the ocean with pressure crushing me on all sides. That dark, gaping abyss opened its great maw and welcomed me into hell.

"Edward, turn her head!"

"Wh--"

"She's going to puke!"

As Edward turned Bella's head to prevent her from choking, she passed out. Her mind may have shut down, but her body was still rejecting the scent of blood and she continued to throw up for a minute or two.

Carlisle entered with plastic gloves and a mask on his face. He threw gloves and masks at Alice and Edward. "Put these on and clean that up; we can't risk her getting infected."

"Where is everyone?" Edward asked Alice tersely.

"We're here," Esme answered quietly.

Edward didn't have to turn to hear the concerned thoughts from Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie.

They complied and hurriedly cleaned up Bella's mess. Edward's hollow chest ached as he saw Bella's beautiful hair covered in blood and stomach bile. He felt his breathing accelerate as he struggled to maintain composure; if he were human, he would've been crying. All the same, he felt an uncomfortable, burning pressure in his nose and behind his eyes and realized that his body was attempting to form tears after all these years.

"Oh, Bella. Bella, please stay with me."

"Edward, you'll have to step back," Carlisle said mechanically, rolling up his sleeves. He worked quickly, examining her head. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"And?" Edward grasped Bella's hand and was disturbed to find that it was cold.

"The cuts on her forehead are deep; it's probable that the claws fractured her skull. I think her eye is alright, but her ear and her neck are cut. Edward," Carlisle turned to his adopted son, his face grave. "She's going to die if you don't change her now."

"What?" Edward's eyes were round with panic. "But, if she's so weak the change might--"

"Yes," Carlisle's face was grave and he spoke calmly, but his eyes were rife with grief. "She might die, but she will for sure if you do not act. Choose, Edward. Now."

For a split second, Edward hesitated as he looked at the blood pooling around his wife and wondered what he would do if she died. In the next moment he was at Carlisle's side.

"What do I do?"

"Bite her, but not close to her wounds. I'm going to sew them shut so the venom isn't expelled as soon as it's pumped to the site. And then we wait."

Edward nodded once and took another second to consider where to bite her. He felt the conflict raging in his chest as he struggled with his inner demons. _Can I really condemn her to a life of eternal night? Can I really be that selfish?_ He took two seconds to gaze at Bella's bloodied, gory face and made the final choice in an instant. "I'm so sorry for this, my love. But it's our only chance."

He lowered his lips to the left juncture of her shoulder and neck. He bared his teeth in a horrifying grimace, summoned his will power, and sunk his teeth into Bella's soft skin. Edward's venom reacted instantly by coating his teeth with deadly acid. Her skin melted away where his teeth met her flesh and he felt despicable, like a true villain. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tasted her blood and the insatiable urge to drink her dry surfaced and tried to pull him under. The thirst reared its head like an ugly beast and Edward's body was racked with tremors as he fought his killer instinct. _Her blood…it's the sweetest…the most…intoxicating…More. __**More.**_ His tongue darted out and he felt himself sucking at her flesh, coaxing her blood, which was more of an aphrodisiac than any potion, any brew. His head swam as he grappled for a hold on his control.

"Edward, that's enough." Carlisle's voice seemed far away. He continued to sink his teeth into her flesh.

"Edward! I said **enough**!" The doctor's hand on his shoulder brought Edward back to reality and he drew away from his wife, whose body was beginning to shake and twitch in response to pain she couldn't feel in her current state. He wiped the blood from his lips and in that moment, he had never hated himself more. He hated that the blood still on his lips, on his tongue, and where he'd wiped his mouth on his arm tingled with an intoxicating invitation.

He collapsed into a chair Esme had pulled up for him. "Bella…" He moaned into his hands. Esme put a hand on her son's shoulder.

Carlisle was just finishing sewing Bella's wounds and had begun to mop up the blood when a great, muscled form tumbled through the front doors, quaking and trembling like an earthquake. "Bella!" The beast growled ferociously. Edward was on his feet in a split second, his hand around Jacob Black's throat. He threw the werewolf through a wall and grabbed him by the throat again and lifted him completely off the ground.

"Edward!" Alice and Esme cried out. "Put him down!"

"**Why**!" Edward threw a savage glare over his shoulder. "Why should I!? He and his kind broke the treaty! They attacked _us!_"

"She's not one of you yet!" Jacob's gaze was murderous as he stared down his enemy.

"NO!" Edward slammed him into another wall and left a huge concave imprint on the plaster. "She is my WIFE! She has **always **been **one. of. **_**us**_! _Your _kind attacked us first! The treaty is off, and if my wife wasn't fighting for her life as we speak, I would rip your head off and force feed it to the rest of your mongrels!" Edward stuck his face into Jacob's, snarled, then released him.

Jacob rolled into a defensive crouch as he shouted his reply, "You were going to bite her! My pack was trying to _save _her!" Jacob launched himself at Edward's back.

Edward pivoted and threw Jacob through the large front windows, which shattered with a deafening crash. He vaguely heard Esme gasp, and then another snarl as Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper caught the scent of blood.

Jacob's body left a twenty-foot long furrow of mud before he skidded to a stop, wheeled, and charged into the house; again, Edward intercepted him. "Yes, _dog_! And because of your _pack_," the word was a snarl of rage, "I had no choice but to bite her!"

Jacob stopped circling and stared at Edward in horror. "You…BELLA!" He dodged Edward's roundhouse kick and ran to the table where Bella twitched and moaned as fire consumed her from the inside out. He ignored Carlisle and the others and knelt in reverence by her side. "No, Bella, no…" Tears coursed down his ruddy cheeks.

Edward tried to tackle him again, but Carlisle raised a hand. "Edward. Now is not the time for this. The treaty has been broken, yes. But Bella's life is at stake here,"

Jacob growled, a rumbling, terrifying noise from deep in his chest. "No. Her _death _is at stake. It would be better if she died from the wounds Paul gave her than have her become one of **YOU**!"

Carlisle's eyes flashed, but he kept his temper. Emmett however, dove for the werewolf as he shouted, "He comes into _our _house, on _our_ land, and tries to tell me that our Bella is better off _murdered_ than with us?! I don't fucking think so!"

"Jasper, Rosalie, restrain him," Carlisle's voice was tight as he continued to wipe blood from Bella's face. The two vampires did as they were told and dragged Emmett kicking and growling through the gaping hole that used to be the front door. "Alice, I need more hot water and clean towels." She nodded and disappeared, leaving only Edward and Esme.

Bella's body began to jerk more violently and she started to cry louder. "Edward, hold her down. I can't clean these wounds properly with her moving like this."

Edward walked silently by Jacob and put one hand on his wife's chest, the other across her legs to hold her down. She moaned again and began muttering under her breath.

"She's coming around," Edward warned, as Alice reappeared with the supplies.

Carlisle shook his head. "She won't be fully conscious again unless the change completes itself."

"_Unless_…?" Edward asked, his eyes frantic.

"It is very early, Edward. She may still die from her injuries. The only way she can survive is to turn the venom over in her system as quickly as possible, to heal these wounds. If the venom doesn't take over quickly enough, it will cause her more harm and she will die."

Edward's eyes took on the fevered look of a madman as he grabbed one of Bella's hands and held it to his cheek. "No, Bella. Please, pull through this. Please." Ragged, dry heaves spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He felt like he was losing all control.

"Edward! Hold her down!" Carlisle demanded, but Jacob beat him to it.

The large teen stood and placed his hands on Bella's legs. He met Edward's hard gaze evenly. "I swore to her I would fight until her heart stopped beating, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Don't try to stop me."

Edward bared his teeth in a grotesque warning but allowed it.

"Alice, help me. These stitches aren't holding. The wounds are too wide." Carlisle demanded as more blood began to gush from Bella's head.

"That's not it," Jacob said.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"That's not the reason the stitches aren't holding." There was dawning horror in Jacob's voice as he looked closer at Bella. "It's because of our poison."

"Poison?" Jacob immediately had the full attention of everyone in the room. "What kind of poison?"

"You never found out about it because we didn't realize it ourselves until recently. Our claws, especially our teeth, have a special coating that's similar to your venom, and it helps us take down our enemi--well, you. It eats through flesh quickly. We're not sure because we've never seen it progress that far, but we think that if given enough time the poison can even destroy bone."

"How did you find this out?" Alice demanded, her voice dangerously low and her eyes dark as a storm cloud.

"When we helped you fight the newborns one of the leeches was still alive when we started dragging it to your bonfire and we saw the damage being done by the wounds we'd inflicted. We tore the body up and gave it to you, so you were none the wiser."

"So, what you're saying, is that the poison in my wife's wounds is going to fight the venom already in her blood?" Edward's voice was carefully casual.

"That is the theory." Jacob ducked his head and tears began to fall silently from his eyes again.

"Why are you crying!" Edward demanded, suddenly fierce and deadly. "You should be happy! Now the chances are even better that you will get away with murder!" He slammed his fist down on the table and punched a hole through the oak.

Jacob glared back, just as vicious. "Because, _leech_, that means she's in that much more pain! I would never wish harm on her and now because of us, she's suffering _more_!" His voice cracked.

"Finally you realize your guilt!" Edward's reply was merciless as he cut into Jacob's heart like a surgeon swinging an axe instead of a scalpel.

"That means I'll have to constantly re-sew her wounds to keep her from bleeding out. Her transformation may take longer than three days," Carlisle informed them robotically.

"But she may not live that long, Carlisle!" Edward turned desperately to his father.

Carlisle could not meet his eyes.

The hours passed like decades as Carlisle continually re-stitched the gaping claw marks that ravaged Bella's face. Alice was constantly mopping up blood and Esme was forced to leave because of the smell. She apologized to her husband and children and went to join Emmett and the others where they waited in the garage.

Bella's moans soon turned to screams of pain so rending that Edward thought he would lose his mind. Sometimes words formed as she cried out, usually begging for help. She couldn't feel that her hands were constantly held by Edward, or the soothing massage Jake administered to her legs as they jumped and twitched, trying to reject the poisons in her system. When her voice was finally too raw to generate any more noise, she made eerie croaking noises that set everyone's minds on edge.

"It's like a horror movie," Jacob whispered, more to himself than the others, but Edward was forced to admit that the dog was right. It was exactly like a horror movie, except there were no second takes, no fake blood, and no one's life on the line.

"This is much worse than a horror film," Edward growled.

Jacob didn't reply. He had decided hours ago to ignore the guilt trips and focus instead on Bella, on _not_ reacting to the stench of the leeches, and trying to keep his temper under control.

Slowly, Bella's thrashing wore her out and she succumbed to a deep unconsciousness that scared her guardians more than the screaming fits. Even during these times of profound weariness, her eyes never stopped shedding tears. The Cullens and Jacob moved her to the couch to try and comfort her, but it also limited the space between werewolf and vampires. Tensions were high as Jacob refused to leave Bella, and as much as Edward detested him, he could not leave her side for a single moment either.

Half-way through the second day, Carlisle exclaimed, "Finally!"

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"The blood seeping through her wounds is starting to smell like our venom,"

"Which means!" Jacob demanded.

Carlisle turned cool eyes on the anxious werewolf. "It means that the venom is finally turning back your poison. Normally, her blood should have had the scent of venom in it as early as yesterday. I would say the wounds she's sustained have added at least another day to her transformation."

Jacob had nothing to say to that, but he rested his forehead on Bella's shin and sighed.

On the third day, Bella's bleeding slowed to a crawl and Carlisle no longer had to re-stitch her wounds every other hour. Over the course of the day her skin became paler and cooler, and her heart rate slowed by half.

"Yes, Bella. Come on. You're almost through it," Edward urged her on, carefully tracing the lines of her face, which were slowly becoming sharper and more refined.

Jacob was warring with himself. On one hand, if Bella died he would have lost the person he cared for most in this world, so of course he wanted her to survive. On the other hand, her only other means of existence was to live as his mortal enemy. He wasn't sure which was worse, but he couldn't bring himself to think about it for too long. He decided he would wait for the moment when he could no longer hear her heartbeat or smell her human scent before he would make himself leave.

By noon on the fourth day, her heart was beating only once every twenty seconds, but the slices on her face had not come together and healed. Alice was beside herself as she alternated between comforting her family outside and attending to Bella's wounds. Carlisle hadn't lost his head once, but he was sick with worry over the deep marks in Bella's face, held together only by his delicate stitches, which were becoming frayed and distorted.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, when Bella's stitches melted again.

The doctor shook his head and sewed her back together. "I'm not sure which way this is going, Edward. Her body has been changing, but the wounds are not healing and I can't be sure if her body is dying as a human dies, or as we do when we change."

Edward spoke to Jacob for the first time in three days. "Are you happy now, dog? Is this what you wanted?"

"You know it isn't," Jacob whispered, but the fire was gone from his voice.

Bella's heartbeat was as faint as a whisper now, only one beat every thirty seconds. Her chest moved up and down…up and down…

Her heart bumped, stalled--everyone held their breath--

It beat again, faltering and weak.

Once more.

She drew one infinitesimal breath; her chest rose and fell…and did not rise again.

"Edward--" Carlisle said, but his son was already there, clutching both of Bella's cold, cold hands. Alice and the others filed in quickly and surrounded the couch, waiting to see if she would open her eyes.

"Bella," Jacob moaned. "Bella, please." He wasn't sure what he was begging her for--to be _dead _or to be…**dead**.

"Come on, love," Edward cradled her to his chest and rocked her. "Come on. Open your eyes."

The room was silent for several long minutes, and then Edward bowed his head and felt his mute heart shatter into a million pieces. "Oh…" Alice moaned and turned into Jasper's embrace while Rosalie and Emmett looked away. Carlisle held Esme, and Jacob cried quietly at her feet.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop." a voice told them.

All heads raised and looked around incredulously.

"Stop crying." The voice repeated.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke as he felt her move in his embrace.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

Edward buried his face in her blood-stained hair and exhaled deeply. "Oh, love."

Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing claret colored irises, steeped in her human blood. "Everything is so bright. And loud. Who's crying?"

"Jacob Black," Edward spat the name.

"Oh. He shouldn't do that." Bella's voice was far-off and disconnected, as if she were talking in her sleep.

"_You _tell him, then." Edward said, and gestured at her legs, where Jacob was still resting his head.

"Jake--" Bella's eyes widened and her voice gathered strength.

"Don't." He replied, stifling his tears. "You're one of them now, Bella."

"Jake, please--"

"No!" Jacob unfurled his form and towered over Bella, who still lay in Edward's arms. "I fought for you just like I promised I would. I was fighting until your heart stopped beating. And now that it has…" His voice was iron; it would not be broken. "Goodbye, Bella Cullen." He ignored the vampires around him and made his way to the door.

"Jacob!"

He hesitated.

"Please, Jake. It doesn't have to be like this. Please."

Jacob glanced over his shoulder once and locked gazes with the woman he had loved. "Yes it does, Bella. Yes it does."

He walked out of the house.

I lay very still for a few moments after I watched Jacob leave and felt dreadfully numb. I wanted to tell him I knew he had been there with me, and I knew how much he cared, but it didn't seem to matter to him anymore.

"Good riddance," I heard Emmett mumble. Rose stomped on his toe.

There was a great stretch of silence before I could bring myself to use my voice again. "Edward?" I asked. He squeezed me closer to him in response. "Is…this real?"

I could feel the guilty tension in his body even as he held me. I could almost see his eyes close and his eyebrows draw deeply together. "Yes, love, this is all very real."

"I'm a vampire."

"…Yes."

I heard the hesitation in his voice and latched on to it immediately. "What's wrong?" I leaned away from him, though I felt his arms try to restrict my movement. I vaguely noted that I had broken his grasp on me with extreme ease.

I turned on the couch and faced him, staring into his amazing eyes. How had I never noticed how many different shades of amber, honey, and saffron hid within the depths of those ageless eyes? "Edward?" I crouched and leaned forward. My hair swung into my face and the overwhelming scent of my own bile and blood swamped me.

I felt like I was falling and the world was crashing down around me. _Blood._ I felt a tremendous shaking and realized _I_ was the one trembling. The scent was old and crusted, but it was right **there** under my nose, tangy and sweet and oh, what I wouldn't give to have the fresh scent in my nostrils--

I felt my eyes widen at this turn of thoughts. Wait! I shouted at myself. Wait, this is wrong! The smell of blood disgusts me! It makes me sick! What's wrong with me!

I didn't realize I was in a fetal position rocking back and forth, until I heard Edward's soothing voice. "Bella, relax. Just…try to reign in your control."

Control?! My body screamed. What the hell is that! After all, I'm only being _physically assaulted _by my own senses! I noticed that my breaths were coming in fast, angry gasps.

"Just don't breathe, Bella. It will make it easier for you."

Oh, yeah, I remembered. I was a vampire now; I didn't need oxygen. I scrambled to make my body obey, but I wasn't sure how. It seemed so unnatural to _not_ breathe…after all, it had been something like a daily habit for the last almost eighteen years. I stopped gasping in great gobs of air, but I couldn't force myself to stop breathing completely. The scents still assaulted me and my body began to shake violently again.

"Bella, you have to stop breathing or you will lose control completely," Edward's voice now had a ring of authority to it and I struggled harder against my instincts. "Just take one more breath and hold it." I obeyed. "Start counting with me. One. Two. Three. Four--"

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve--" I felt my lungs constrict; they were almost out of air and I could feel the panic rising again, but I also knew that if I took another breath, I may conceivably lose my mind. "Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen." My air was gone, but I continued to move my lips even though I wasn't speaking aloud any more. "Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one…"

Edward grabbed my hands and knelt before me, his gaze locking with mine as we slowly counted to one-hundred. By that time I had calmed down considerably, but I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of many Calm-Bella-Down-Quick sessions.

I risked a tiny breath. "Edward--my throat…it feels strange--constricted. I think I'm going to choke!" My hands demonstrated the frightening feeling that had crept up on me.

"That is your thirst." Carlisle said, coming into my view. "It will only get stronger until you feed."

_Blood._ The thought of it--of running, chasing, catching my prey and tasting the sweet, succulent _blood_--induced a charged feeling in my silent veins. I felt the strangest sensation in my mouth and ran my tongue along my teeth; it felt like electric ice and it tickled my tongue. I swallowed convulsively and more of the thin fluid was washed down my throat. I wanted to feel disgust with myself--I truly, truly did. But it was simply impossible. It seemed so rational that I would be craving blood. Panic began to set in again. Was I still me? Was I still _Bella_?

"Stop swallowing the venom, Bella. It will only make you thirstier." I heard Alice's voice for the first time in what felt like forever. I felt compelled to stop and somehow, I did.

"Sorry," I whispered, and I truly was. This was so new and I felt so confused…these violent emotions were scaring the hell out of me, and it seemed like there was nothing I could do to rein them in. Like a huge wave, I would have to just ride it out and wait for the calm waters afterward.

"You need to wash off that gore, Bella. You'll need to hunt very soon, but you can't use your sense of smell until all traces of your blood are gone." Edward's words came across strained, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Alright." I stood, expecting my body to feel stronger or leaner or at least different in some way, but I discovered that standing up for the first time as a vampire felt no different than standing up countless times as a human.

Edward took my hand and we went up the stairs to the bathroom near his room. It wasn't until we reached the landing that I turned to look down the steps and realized that moving from the couch to the top of the stairs had taken all of half a second.

"It didn't seem like we were going that fast…" My voice trailed off nervously. It was disconcerting to realize I'd been flying and hadn't even known it.

"Adjusting your speed takes time but you'll get a handle on it." Edward gave me his first real smile since the meadow incident and I waited for the moment of adrenaline-inspired blood rush that electrified my entire body every time. I waited but the most that happened was a tightening in my chest. My confusion must've been apparent because Edward squeezed my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Many things will be different now, but like I said, you'll get used to them."

I paused outside the door to the bathroom where we'd been standing for several seconds in silence. "…Edward, was the world always so bright and noisy?" I could hear the voices of the rest of my family clearly, as if they were speaking in my ear. I had passed off the brightness in the living room as the light of the sun shining through, but in the dim upstairs hallway I could still see every color and shape perfectly.

He chuckled softly. "No, love."

"I didn't think so. I would've noticed it before if it were," I said, although at this point I wasn't really paying much attention to what I was talking about. It was as if my mind had disconnected from my body and I was adrift in my own thoughts. I began to take another breath out of habit, but Edward stopped me physically before I could catch a scent.

"Shower. Now, love." He steered me into the bathroom. I noticed he kept glancing at the mirrors above the sink and beside the shower. "…Would you like me to stay with you while you wash up?"

I considered for a moment. I didn't _think_ I'd take any more breaths without meaning to, but if I did I was in big trouble. "Maybe you should stay in here with me."

He nodded and I felt his hands carefully grasp the blood-stained material of my shirt. I shivered when he lifted it over my head. He ran his hands carefully along my shoulders, down my arms, and barely grazed my wrists, which hung limply at my sides. I closed my eyes when he traced the outline of my waist with the barest of touches and then settled on my hipbones. Something was off. He was being…careful.

"Edward?"

He looked up slowly until he finally met my gaze directly. His eyes were full of emotions I couldn't decipher. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he just leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Shower." He murmured quietly.

He stepped back from me and allowed me to finish undressing myself. I did so self-consciously, but when I glanced over my shoulder he wasn't even looking at my body. He was, however, studying my face with such intensity that I almost felt my heart kick-start. Almost.

I ducked my head and finished undressing. I got into the tub, turned the knobs, and let the water run over my hand so I could get the temperature right before I turned on the shower. My brow furrowed after about ten seconds when the water didn't really change temperature. It felt different, but it was like trying telling the difference between a forty watt light bulb and a sixty watt light bulb.

Confused, I stuck my head around the curtain to see Edward shaking his head, a sad smirk fixed on his face.

"It's a vampire thing. One of the strange evolutionary perks. Temperature changes can't harm us so we're immune to it."

I digested this for a moment. "Oh." I was beginning to feel very ill-at-ease with the palatable tension in the air. Without another thought I cranked the water on pure cold and began my first shower as an immortal.

When I stepped out Edward was waiting for me with an old towel, which had always been my favorite kind because the newer, fluffy ones never seemed to absorb much water. I sent a small smile his way, which he returned.

I dried off and he handed me a stack of new clothing, which I assumed was part of the stash that Alice kept for me. I set them on the edge of the sink. "So can I breathe now? This is uncomfortable."

Edward laughed and nodded.

Carefully, I took a few shallow breaths and was assaulted by the strong scent of soap in the humid, enclosed room but thankfully nothing else. I smiled at him. "This is getting easier."

His features darkened. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Why don't you get dressed and then join us downstairs? I can wait for you in the hallway." I nodded and he began to exit, then stopped as if he'd forgotten something. "And by the way…when you put the clothes on, be careful not to tear them."

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

He shut the door quietly behind himself and I was suddenly alone. I stood in the middle of the room for a few moments and tried to take everything in. I closed my eyes and instantly my other senses leapt to compensate. I could hear Edward shifting his position in the hall, could hear the muted conversations in the living room below me, could hear every leaf the wind blew across the roof. I inhaled softly and was astounded to discover that I could smell the freesia Edward spoke of. I caught a whiff of a cold, sweet scent that I immediately identified as Edward. I smiled involuntarily and brushed a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

Wait.

I ran my fingertips along the outer edge of my right ear…I began at the upper shell and slowly dragged my index finger down…

I felt my eyes bug out of my head as I grabbed at my ear, feeling the empty, ragged space between the upper curve and the lobe. Horrified and afraid, I spun to grasp the edges of the marble counter. I stared into my ravaged face and barely heard the snap of the countertop breaking to pieces under my grip.

I slowly took in my ruined face and panic overwhelmed me.

I was so horrified I couldn't even bring myself to scream.

The most appalling part was the scars. They lacked any color whatsoever, but the three deep rends in my flesh made it look like someone had taken a can-opener to my face and tried to pry it off. The longest mark grazed my hairline and nicked my right eyebrow in half. The scars dragged on and on, eroding the skin on my bones and ending only at my jaw, when Edward had pulled me backward as he ran.

Even though I knew it wasn't necessary, I felt myself hyperventilating. I couldn't help it. It was like a car accident; I hated to look, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't break the spell, the curse, that was binding me to that mirror.

I drew my eyes away forcibly and looked at my entire face to get the full effect. I saw a look of terrible fierceness that I didn't know I possessed. But there it was, staring me in the face. A condemned beauty; a profound ferocity that was both great and terrifying to look upon.

I was staring into the face of a vampire.

**A/N: **Please review and make my day! :)


	6. Interlude I

**Author's Notes: ** Like many of you, I've finished Breaking Dawn and LOVED IT! However, I do not plan on deviating from the original plotline for this story. Ironically, several of the important details for this plot coincide with BD, but I did have this story mapped out before the final installment of Twilight came out. Enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER FIVE: INTERLUDE I**

* * * *

"Jake!" Quil and Embry stood when Jacob strode darkly into Emily's kitchen.

"It's done."

Embry and Quil, unsure of what to say, shared a look and sat back down.

"So Bella's--" Embry hesitated over the word. "--dead?"

Jacob leveled a sinister glare at his friend. "As far as I'm concerned."

"So you mean she's not _really_--"

"Em, shut _up!_" Quil shoved his elbow into Embry's ribs.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Hey, wait, Jake--where are you going?"

"Away."

"Aww, c'mon man, not again! You can't keep running away from your problems!"

Jacob turned to face the duo, his expression so black and menacing that Embry sunk lower into his seat.

"I told you to shut up," Quil muttered.

Emily came in the back door just then with a load of grocery bags. She was quickly followed by Sam, who carried the other twenty or so sacks in his massive grip. Emily's quick eyes and quicker intuition told her that the atmosphere in her cheery kitchen was off kilter. "…Something wrong, Jacob?" She asked the teen, who was reclining against the front door.

Sam took in Jacob's surly posture and cut in quickly. "Later, Emily. All of you, outside--now."

The teens obeyed immediately, although Jacob dragged his feet.

"Where's Paul?" Embry asked.

"He's coming," Sam ground out from behind clenched teeth, shifting forms as he entered the tree line, the others following suit.

Their alpha's attitude changed significantly from being around Emily to running through the forest with the pack. Every member could feel the seething anger emanating from their leader's thoughts. The mood was magnified by Jacob's own black temper and soon spread to the others that joined the run.

The wolves reached a glade and sat in a semi-circle facing the alpha and waited for Paul to arrive.

By the time Paul raced into the clearing, everyone knew exactly what Sam had in store for the errant, tardy wolf…including Paul, himself. He ran straight to the heart of the semi-circle and flipped onto his back, exposing his underbelly to the alpha.

Sam crouched over his subordinate and his growl shook the leaves free of their branches. His exposed teeth gleamed like knives.

_I have held off this Counsel until Bella's fate was determined. And now that her destiny is final, we will deal with this mess **you** have made!_

Paul whined and twitched with the instinct to protect his most sensitive parts, but was forced to continue to expose himself to Sam's judgment. He knew better than to try and defend his actions when all pack mates could see what had happened firsthand through his, Quil, and Embry's memories. He hoped that his attempt to control his temper would at least be taken into consideration before Sam passed judgment.

Sam heard Paul's hope but did not acknowledge it.

_You **crossed the treaty line** without my permission! You deliberately voided the treaty forged by our ancestors! You **attacked a human!**_

Paul whimpered. _I was trying to save Bella!_

_FOOL!_ Sam's roar rang in the pack's ears. All of Sam's authority and power as alpha boomed like a thunder clap; every wolf in the clearing automatically hunkered in a submissive position as though two-ton weights were pressing them to the earth.

Paul did not attempt to say any more. His vision was swimming in and out of focus as most of Sam's authority was concentrated on him.

_As a consequence of your actions, the treaty is broken. But because it was **us**,_ Sam spat the word, mocking the actions of one against the pack, _that voided it, we cannot attack the Cullens first. We cannot make a move until they do. The treaty lines are null, but we cannot leave our land until **they **cross into **our** territory. For those of you that are more **dense** than others, _Sam clenched his control tighter again, eliciting whimpers from all, _that means we are prisoners on our own land until the Cullens acknowledge the nullification. _

A hesitant question was raised from Quil. Sam answered directly.

_No. Even though Bella has been changed we cannot attack them. The act was committed **after** Paul broke the treaty. We have to wait for the Cullens to act._

Paul was slowly emerging from the fog of subservience and was coherent enough to frame a general emotion in the form of a question at Sam.

Sam snarled again and the chains of Paul's immobility were tightened to the point that he could not breathe unless Sam willed it so. _**You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. You will not eat, will not sleep, will not **__**breathe**__** unless I say it is so.**_ His authority clanged down on Paul, who was no longer coherent enough to understand the words, but was tied to the obedience of them nonetheless.

_Everyone else can return home. Except you, Jacob Black. _Sam left Paul to regain his consciousness and instead turned his attention to his beta, who had kept his thoughts quiet but ominous and dark throughout the entire Counsel.

Sam stared down his muzzle at Jacob and was silent for a few long minutes. Then he picked the last memory of Bella out of Jacob's mind and framed his thoughts in emotions and pictures rather than words, but the message was the same. Bella, bleeding and incoherent, and Bella, cold and perfect and dead. Sympathy. Sorrow. Regret.

Jacob's thoughts became savage immediately as he tried to shove the apology out of his mind, but Sam injected his alpha will into the message, turning the blanket of thought into a net. Slowly Jacob stopped pulling and tearing at the invisible threads that bound his paws to the earth. He bowed his head accordingly, but his mind was a dismal abyss of anger and sorrow.

Sam did not try to force acceptance into his beta's heart again, but rather instilled an order that Jacob could not ignore or manipulate for his own devices.

_You will not cross the treaty line in any form, or contact anyone outside of our territory by any means. You will not run away again. **You will obey.**_

Though he hated it, Jacob was forced to whine out his acceptance of Sam's creed. As he exited the clearing, Sam snarled in Paul's direction, who leaped up immediately.

Jacob could hear the difference in Paul's thoughts; his only duty was to follow Sam. There was no room in his mind for any notion other than to obey.

Sam cast a final command over his shoulder. _Return to the reservation by dusk. Do not run the line or patrol on your own. We cannot afford to have one of us caught alone and off guard without the treaty behind us. _

Jacob nodded his understanding, but it was mere courtesy; the alpha's word was law.

* * * *


End file.
